


Niedopowiedzenie

by kaslay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs To Use His Words, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Protective Derek, Stiles-centric, The Pack is Awesome
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaslay/pseuds/kaslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Isaac jest mediatorem, chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy Boyd nie przejmie tej funkcji. Byłby w niej świetny, gdyby się więcej odzywał. Lydia jest badaczem, Erica trzyma straż, Allison to główny napastnikiem i strateg... Co zapewne tworzy niesamowity kazus, bo ile może być watah wilkołaków, które powierzają swoje bezpieczeństwo w ręce łowcy, z rodziny, która…<br/>- Stiles, skup się. - zwrócił mu uwagę Deaton. - Do czego zmierzasz?<br/>Chłopak uniósł do góry podbródek.<br/>- Kim ja jestem? Normalna beta powinna bezwzględnie słuchać alfy.<br/>- A tymczasem ty masz więcej uporu niż funkcyjni. - dokończył myśl Deaton. - Nie wiem, jak miałbym ci pomóc. Zdajesz się znać już odpowiedź. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego możesz z taką łatwością odmawiać alfie, musisz odkryć, jakie jest twoje miejsce w watasze.<br/>*<br/>Czyli - gdyby Derek używał słów do wyrażania emocji, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł chodził za mną od zeszłego miesiąca. Co prawda, zaczynając pisać, myślałam, że opowiadanie będzie miało maks. 20 stron. Jestem dość kiepska w szacowaniu liczby słów, jak wychodzi. Dlatego wklejam pierwszą część, mam nadzieję, że z dwóch. Trzymajcie kciuki, żeby w tych dwóch rozdziałach wszystko się zmieściło ;) A teraz - miłego czytania.

Stiles biegł po schodach, próbując złapać oddech. Spotkanie rozpoczęło się dziesięć minut temu, a przez ostatnią decyzję Erici i Lydii, osoba spóźniona miała w ramach kary sprzątać. Z tym, że to serio nie była jego wina! Byłby na czas, gdyby jego ukochany jeep nie odmówił mu posłuszeństwa dzielnicę od mieszkania Dereka. 

\- Heeeeeej!

Zawołał od progu i od razu potknął się o buty Scotta, rozrzucone w nieładzie. W próbach złapania równowagi zamachał panicznie rękami. Przed upadkiem uratował go Derek, mocno chwytając go za ramię.

\-  _ Stiles. _

Starszy chłopak rzucił mu wiele mówiące spojrzenie, które z tak niewielkiej odległości wyglądało nawet bardziej przerażająco.

\- Co się stało? Dlaczego bije ci tak serce?

\- Hej, koleś, co mówiłem o słuchaniu rytmu serca?  _ Nada _ !

Derek zacieśnił uchwyt na jego ramieniu, marszcząc brwi. 

\- Ok, ok, przepraszam, zepsuł mi się samochód.

\- Powinieneś po mnie zadzwonić, zamiast iść piechotą.

\- I wtedy obaj bylibyśmy spóźnieni, daj spokój. 

Ten moment wybrała Erica, na przypomnienie im o aktualnie (nie)trwającym spotkaniu. Był piątkowy wieczór, a samo spotkanie było dokładnie tak interesujące, jak Stiles przeczuwał, że będzie. Mówiąc inaczej - najciekawszym momentem była chwila, gdy Isaac próbował podkraść Allison jej ciasto, przez co dziewczyna dźgnęła go nożem w dłoń. Stiles nie chciał wnikać w to, jak wygląda  ich związek od wewnątrz. Nie żeby w tym momencie mógł zobaczyć jak ten związek wygląda chociażby od zewnątrz. Pomimo wolnych miejsc, Derek usiadł tak blisko niego, że zasłaniał mu połowę watahy. Po dwóch godzinach każda z grupek rozmawiała na inny temat, a Derek w końcu się poddał i ogłosił koniec spotkania. Co nie miało żadnego wpływu na toczone rozmowy. Chwilę później Erica wyciągnęła z szafy “5 sekund” i cała wataha spędziła nad grą czas do późnego wieczora. Gdy wreszcie zaczęli się rozchodzić, dochodziła 23. 

Stiles rozglądnął się po pokoju. Nie było tak źle, ale nadal, sprzątanie chwilę mu zajmie. Zwłaszcza samemu, pomyślał, zaczynając zbierać szklanki. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Derek zaczął robić to samo. Po chwili alfa zauważył, że młodszy chłopak mu się przygląda, nadal trzymając w dłoniach naczynia. Pytająco uniósł brew.

\- Wiesz, cała ta zasada Erici i Lydii dotyczyła tego, że spóźnialski sprząta samemu. No, chyba że spóźnią się dwie osoby, wtedy będą sprzątać razem. No, chyba że ktoś jest czarodziejem, a jak wiadomo, _ czarodziej nigdy się nie spóźnia, nie jest też zbyt wcześnie _ …

\- Co? Jaki czarodziej? - ma twarzy Dereka malowało się zagubienie. - O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

\- No jak to o czym! - na poparcie swoich słów zamachał gwałtownie rękami, prawie tłukąc trzymane szklanki. Alfa wyglądał jakby od powstrzymania się od uderzenia dłonią w twarz powstrzymywały go jedynie trzymane naczynia.

\- We dwójkę pójdzie nam szybciej i będę mógł cię odwieźć do domu. Chyba nie chcesz wracać samemu o tej godzinie?

Stiles tylko wzruszył ramionami. Derek zawsze zdawał się być zupełnie nieświadomy tego, że w porównaniu z bieganiem razem z wilkołakami i zwalczaniem stworów z mitów i legend naprawdę niewiele rzeczy wydawało się być strasznymi.

\- Im szybciej się z tym uwiniemy…

\- Wiem, wiem. - przerwał mu chłopak, podnosząc kolejną szklankę. W sumie wcale nie dziwił Derekowi, że chce w końcu zostać samemu. Grupa taka jak ich musiała mu dawać mocno w kość.     
Rzeczywiście, wspólnymi siłami uprzątnęli cały bałagan dość szybko. Gdy opróżnili zmywarkę, a Derek schował miotły, Stiles chwycił za kurtkę i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Derek jednak nadal stał w kuchni, przypatrując mu się w milczeniu.

\- Koleś, twoja oferta jest nadal aktualna? Bo w sumie nie chce mi się iść piechotą taki kawał…

Derek otworzył usta, ale zamknął je szybko bez wypowiedzenia słowa i potrząsnął głową. 

\- Chodźmy więc. - rzucił tylko, chwytając kurtkę i klucze. 

***

Zgodnie z piątkowymi ustaleniami, sobotnie przedpołudnie wataha spędziła na polanie niedaleko starego domu Hale’ów, grając i wygłupiając się. Natomiast zgodnie z przewidywaniami Stilesa, niedzielne przedpołudnie spędził na odkrywaniu coraz to większych siniaków. Ojciec, przechodząc koło jego pokoju rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie, ale chwilę potem przyniósł z dołu maść na stłuczenia. W chwilach takich jak te, Stiles bardzo cieszył się z wtajemniczenia ojca w sekret watahy. Zwłaszcza, że ukrywanie siniaków stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Po każdym meczu czy grze Stiles czuł się jak po zderzeniu z samochodem. Derek niby starał się utrzymywać siłę wilkołaków na umiarkowanym poziomie, ale zazwyczaj w połowie gry wilcza strona ich natury przejmowała prowadzenie. Unikaniu dodatkowych obrażeń nie pomagało to, że od pewnego czasu na polu gry zawsze obok niego pojawiał się Derek, na którym z kolei skupiała się główna agresja ze strony bet.

W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy wataha zgrała się bardzo dobrze. Pomimo początkowych niechęci, zwłaszcza ze strony Jacksona, obecnie nawet Stiles, najbardziej cyniczny z całej grupy, przyznawał, że oprócz połączenia na supernaturalnym poziomie, stali się po prostu przyjaciółmi. Z dodatkiem Dereka, oczywiście. Nie żeby coś, ale alfa był odrobinę za stary, żeby spędzać cały wolny czas z nastolatkami.

\- Nie masz ochoty pogryźć kogoś starszego? - pytał go często z niezbyt ukrywany humorem. - Wiesz, kogoś kto może na przykład pić alkohol albo posiadać broń albo…

Odpowiedź zazwyczaj brzmiała podobnie.

\-  _ Stiles _ . Nie musisz mi uświadamiać, ile macie lat, doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

Albo.

\-  _ Stiles _ . To nie jest tak, że po prostu chodzę i gryzę ludzi.

Albo.

\-  _ Stiles _ . Zamknij się. 

A może Stiles jednak przesadzał. W końcu nawet jego ojciec przekonał się do Hale’a. A jeżeli sam szeryf nie miał obiekcji do spotkań jego nastoletniego syna ze starszym chłopakiem, Stiles pewnie powinien odpuścić temat. 

Tylko że czasami nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Czy Derek rzeczywiście nie czuł potrzeby posiadania znajomych w swoim wieku? Albo, co jeszcze bardziej zastanawiało chłopaka, czy nie czuł potrzeby spotykania się z kimś? Trudno byłoby nie zauważyć, jak bardzo ich alfa był atrakcyjny. Nawet w dresie, w którym czasami kręcił się po mieszkaniu, wyglądał bardzo dobrze, ze swoimi intensywnie zielonymi oczami i wyrazistymi rysami twarzy. A gdy dołożyć do tego jego styl, z ulubioną skórzaną kurtką i ciemnymi okularami... Odkąd Derek zaczął czasami odbierać ich spod szkoły, Stiles podsłuchał już kilka rozmów, w których alfa był głównym tematem. Zresztą co się oszukiwać, dla samego Stilesa znajomość z Derekiem była dość  _ orzeźwiająca _ . Oczywiście, nadal uważał, że Lydia jest boginią, która nawiedziła ziemię i oświeca ją swoją obecnością, ale jednocześnie zaczął bardziej przypatrywać się otaczającym go chłopcom. Żaden z jego szkolnym kolegów nie dorównywał co prawda Derekowi, ale niektórzy byli całkiem całkiem. Jego przemyślenia przerwał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości.

_ Spotkanie, wtorek 17, u mnie. Derek _

Chwilę później, wyświetlacz telefonu ponownie się zaświecił i skoczna melodia ogłosiła połączenie od Scotta.

\- Stary! Dostałeś sms? Nie masz wrażenia, że Derek przesadza z ilością spotkań? - Scott nie kwapił się nawet na powitanie. 

\- Ziom, weź. W czwartek pewnie znowu będzie spotkanie po treningu, plus weekend. Za niedługo niektórzy z nas będą mieli problemy z nauką.

\- Nauką? A co z życiem społecznym?!

\- Scott, stary, no akurat ty nie powinieneś olewać nauki. Wiem, że teraz idzie ci świetnie,ale…

\- Ale Stiles! Mam dobre oceny! Wiesz czego nie mam? Dziewczyny!

Od czasu, gdy po ich zerwaniu Allison zeszła się z Isaac’em, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu jej ojca, Scott przeżywał trudne chwile.

\- Chłopie, nie przesadzaj, nie ty jeden nie masz pary.

\- Allison jest z Isaac’em, Lydia z Jacksonem, Erica i Boyd… no dobra, nie do końca wiem, co ich łączy, ale w pewien sposób są razem. A ja?

\- Um, zapominasz o mojej skromnej osobie.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że gdybyś tylko chciał, mógłbyś być z… z kimś na pewno. - zakończył trochę  kulawo Scott. - A ja? Sam, samotny, samotnie spędzający wolny czas.

\- Primo, właśnie ustaliliśmy, że nie mamy wolnego czasu. Secundo, chyba nie zaniechałeś nauki słownictwa, prawda? Tertio, co z tą dziewczyną z historii? No wiesz, tą ładną z ciemnymi włosami…

\- Kirą? - westchnął Scott i Stiles już wiedział, że trafił w sedno. - Ona jest taka ładna. I miła! Ostatnio podzieliła się ze mną notatkami z geografii. 

\- To musi być miłość. - zaśmiał się mimowolnie Stiles. - Dlaczego jej gdzieś nie zaprosisz? 

\- Nawet jeśli by się zgodziła, nie ma kiedy. Prawie każdy wolny wieczór spędzamy u Dereka. 

\- Ok-ok, przecież możesz znaleźć jakąś wymówkę. Ba! ja ci znajdę wymówkę, jeśli trzeba będzie.

\- No dobra, ale co później? - drążył temat Scott. - Jak jej wytłumaczę, że spędzam z wami tyle czasu, bez brzmienia jakbym został poddany psychomanipulacji? 

\- Nieźle. - pochwalił go przyjaciel. - Ale przesadzasz. Dużo osób w naszym wieku spędza czas z przyjaciółmi.

\- Tak, ale nie mógłbym zabierać jej na spotkania. Prawie za każdym razie ktoś z nas nie kontroluje oczu, albo pazurów, albo… -

\- Ok! Zrozumiałem, przestań panikować. Lepiej się zastanów, jak sam byś się kontrolował.

\- Właśnie! Z Allison ten temat wyszedł, no, jak wyszedł. Ale nie musiałem niczego tłumaczyć! A teraz? Przecież Kira jest zupełnie normalna.

\- Scott. Bracie. Ostatnia nowa dziewczyną, która miała być zupełnie normalna, okazała się być córką z rodziny łowców wilkołaków, której psychopatyczna ciotka zamordowała z zimną krwią prawie całą rodzinę naszego obecnego alfy. Tak tylko mówię.

\- Stiles, nie przesadzaj, Kira nie jest…

\- Dla mnie Kira będzie po jasnej stronie dopiero, gdy obleję ja wodą święconą i odprawię nad nią egzorcyzmy. 

\-  _ Stiles. _ Nie będziesz nikogo oblewać wodą, ani święconą ani żadną, to nie jest Czarownica z Zachodu.

\- Whoa, stary, rozpędzasz się. 

\- I kto to mówi! Zresztą, nawet nie wiem, czy Kira chciałabym się ze mną umówić…

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę o szansach Scotta u Kiry, ale ponieważ młody wilkołak nie miał napisanego eseju na literaturę, Stiles zmusił go do rozłączenia się.

Bez zaskoczenia dla nikogo, temat powrócił. Lekkim zaskoczeniem było natomiast to, że powrócił podczas wtorkowego spotkania. Dereka jeszcze nie było, więc młodzież, korzystając z zapasowych kluczy, wpuściła się do środka i wygodnie rozsiadła.  

\- Hej, Scott, widziałam, że rozmawiałeś ostatnio z Yukimurą po historii? - zaczęła Lydia konwersacyjnym tonem, ale Stilesowi nie umknął sposób, w jaki spojrzała wcześniej na Allison. Chyba nie byli jedynymi, którzy ostatnio dyskutowali na ten temat. 

\- Z tą Azjatką? - zapytał Isaac, nalewając napoje do szklanek. - Córką nowego historyka?

\- Ona się chyba urodziła w Stanach, ale tak, o niej mówimy.  

Scott, jak to Scott, zamiast odpowiedzieć oblał się rumieńcem. Czasami cała sytuacja z nim, Allison i Isaac’em była dość komiczna (lub niezręczna, jeśli należało się do wymienionej trójki), a ta rozmowa zdecydowanie do takich momentów należała. 

\- No…Ona… Ja…  Stiles uważa, jest podejrzana! - wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, wskazując na Stilesa, który zakrztusił się schłodzoną herbatą. 

\- Ej, ale nie zwalaj tego na mnie! Sugerowałem tylko, żeby ją sprawdzić, kiedy już przestaniesz się cykać i zaprosisz ją na randkę.

\- Czego się  _ cykasz _ , Scottie? - podchwyciła słodkim głosem Erica. - Przecież żadna nie oprze się twojej wilczej naturze!

Rumieniec Scotta tylko się pognębił, gdy reszta zaczęła się śmiać. 

\- Powinieneś ją gdzieś zaprosić. - powiedziała po chwili Allison, posyłając mu nieśmiały uśmiech. - Zdaje się ciebie lubić.

\- I musi się czuć bardzo samotna, nie ma tu żadnych przyjaciół. 

\- Oprócz tego dzikiego kojota.

\- Mówię wam, że coś z tym kojotem jest nie tak! - podchwycił od razu Stiles.

\- Tak, tak, wiemy. Tak naprawdę jest zaklętą księżniczką.

\- Hej, ale skoro tak, to może będzie na tyle zdesperowana żeby się z tobą umówić?

\- Księżniczka-kojot? 

\- Bo co miałbym umawiać się z kojotem? 

\- Nie z kojotem, idioto, z Kirą!

\- To nie jest kojot, ludzie!

Akurat ten moment wybrał Derek, żeby wrócić do mieszkania. Co pewnie było dobrym zbiegiem okoliczności, ponieważ pozostałości sensu powoli opuszczały toczoną rozmowę. Rozległy się różnorodne okrzyki powitania, od chłodnego “cześć” ze strony Jacksona, przez spokojne spokojne, ale ciepłe przywitanie ze strony większości bet, aż po zbyt głośne okrzyki Erici i Stilesa.

\- Gdzie byłeś? Przyniosłeś mi coś? - zapytała od razu blondynka, tuląc się do ramienia alfy, gdy ten zaznaczał zapachem każdego, kto nawinął mu się pod rękę. Ostatnio próbowała namówić Dereka na kupowanie coraz dziwniejszych rzeczy, tylko po to, żeby widzieć jego reakcję.

\- Byłem w lesie, Erica. Nie wiem, co mógłbym ci stamtąd przynieść. - odpowiedział, podchodząc do Lydii i Allison. - Chyba że interesują cię szyszki i kleszcze.

\- Nie ukrywaj Derek, wiemy, że poszedłeś polować na małe białe puchate króliczki. - zaśmiał się Stiles. - Mogłeś przynieść jego zakrwawione futerko. 

Odpowiedziało mu zbiorowe przewrócenie oczami. Derek, który w tym czasie zdążył już do niego podejść, zacisnął mu dłoń na ramieniu. 

\- Wyobraź sobie,  _ Stiles _ , że nie poluję na żadne króliczki. 

\- Zwłaszcza, że króliki nie żyją w lasach, już prędzej zające. - dopowiedziała Lydia. 

\- No dobra, ale przynajmniej sprawiłem, że Derek powiedział “króliczki”, a to coś.

Derek w odpowiedzi ścisnął mocniej jego ramię.

\- Chcesz się dowiedzieć, co robiłem w lesie, czy nie?

\- Nie daj mu odpowiedzieć, inaczej będziemy tu siedzieć do wieczora, proszę. - wtrącił Scott z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy. 

\- Właśnie, ja chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego się spóźniłeś. - dorzucił Isaac.

\- Poszedłem sprawdzić tego kojota.

\- Widziałeś kojota-księżniczkę?! - wykrzyknęło na raz kilka osób.

\- Co? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem w głosie Derek, ale Stiles tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, nie wiem co im strzeliło do głowy. Co z tym kojotem? Co widziałeś? Czy to nie-kojot? Czy to zmiennokształtny? Czy blhadjsdhjad...

Jego słowotok zatrzymał Derek, zasłaniając mu usta dłonią. 

\- Serio? Po co tam poszedłeś? - zapytał w tym czasie Jackson. 

\- Miałeś dość gadania Stilesa? Powiem ci, że coś szybko wymiękłeś.  - rzuciła Erica, ale wypowiedź była podszyta nuta humoru. Stiles, na którego ustach nadal spoczywała dłoń alfy, wydał z siebie dźwięk oburzenia.

\- Uciszcie się wszyscy i dajcie Derekowi dojść do głosu. - stanowczy głos Allison uspokoił grupę. Derek zabrał dłoń z ust Stilesa i usiadł na ramieniu jego fotela. 

\- Dziękuję. - kiwnął głową w stronę dziewczyny. - Chciałem sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście ten kojot jest tylko kojotem.

Wszyscy spoglądali na niego niecierpliwie.

\- I… Nie jest. Jest jakimś zmiennokształtnym, ale nie mogłem ustalić jakim.

W idealnym momencie złapał ręce Stiles, gdy chłopak chciał je wyrzucić w tryumfalnym geście do góry. Mimo rzuconego mu spojrzenia urażonej sarenki, kontynuował niewzruszony.

\- Było bardzo trudno do niego podejść, więc nie dowiedziałem się zbyt wiele.

\- To ma sens. - pokiwała głową Allison. - Kojoty nie lubią wilków, plus są bardzo mądre. 

\- Skąd wiesz, że to nie kojot? - zapytał Boyd.

\- Zwykły, dziki kojot miałby inny zapach. Ale nie wiem, czy to kojotołak, czy kojot z domieszką człowieka.

\- Co? Jak niby miałoby to działać? - zapytała zaskoczona Lydia.

\- Zwierzęcy potomkowie zmiennokształtnych. 

\- Wilkołaki mogą mieć zwierzęcych potomków? - zapytały unisono dziewczyny, z równym przerażeniem w głosie.

Derek machnął dłonią, w końcu puszczając ręce Stilesa.

\- Tylko jeśli zajdą w ciążę będąc w pełni przemienionym.

\- Ale jesteś pewny, że ten kojot jest czymś więcej, zupełnie tak jak mówiłem, co tylko poświadcza, że powinniście mnie zawsze słuchać i… 

W dokończeniu zdania przeszkodziła mu nadlatująca poduszka, która uderzyła go prosto w twarz. 

\- Co teraz zrobimy? - zapytał Isaac, nadal się śmiejąc. - Nie wiemy nawet, czy ten kojot jest człowiekiem. 

\- Mogę spróbować wywołać przemianę. Jeśli to człowiek, ten sposób zadziała.

\- Co później? Zostaniemy z jakimś przypadkowym człowiekiem, który z jakiegoś powodu ukrywa się w formie kojota. - rzucił sceptycznie Isaac. 

\- Nie możemy być pewni, że się ukrywa. Może nie może się przemienić z powrotem. - odpowiedział Scott, ale drugie zdanie zabrzmiało bardziej jak pytanie niż stwierdzenie.

\- Scott ma rację. Jeśli to było dziecko, mogło nie umieć przemienić się z powrotem. Może było przestraszone i działało instynktownie. 

\- Oh, świetnie, czyli zostaniemy z dzieckiem, które przypadkowo przemienia się w kojota, ale zapewne nie posiada podstawowych ludzkich umiejętności, bo ostatnie nie wiadomo ile lat spędziło w lesie. - podsumował Isaac.

\- Isaac, przypomnij mi, dlaczego cię lubimy? - zapytał z przekąsem Stiles. - Mogę poszperać w aktach zaginionych osób, jeśli to ktoś z Beacon Hills, może na coś trafię.

\- Do tego czasu możemy poszukać jego kryjówki. - dodała Allison. - Proponowałabym jednak,  żeby zrobili to ludzie. Jeśli wyczuje zapach wilka, może nie wrócić do nory. Lyds?

Lydia zgodziła się kiwając głową. 

\- Niech więc tak będzie. - powiedział ze spokojem Derek, opierając się na ramieniu Stilesa. 

Znalezienie w policyjnych aktach czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mieć związek z kojotem, nie było tak łatwe jak pierwotnie zakładał Stiles. Przeszkody były dwie - nie wiedząc, jak długo kojot kręci się po lesie, nie mógł ustalić przedziału czasowego. Co więcej, musiał przeszukiwać zarówno zgłoszone sprawy zaginięć, jak i sprawy zawieszone. Za górną granicę wyznaczył trzy lata wstecz, ale i tak ilość spraw była przytłaczająca. Dlatego czwartkowe popołudnie, zamiast na spotkaniu, spędzał w swoim pokoju, z rozłożonymi na podłodze arkuszami papieru i różnokolorowymi markerami. Po paru godzinach szukania czegokolwiek, czuł narastającą frustrację. Allison i Lydia nadal szukały nory kojot i chłopak miał nadzieję, że znajdą w niej jakąś poszlakę. 

\- Hej dzieciaku, co robisz? - zapytał ojciec, wkładając głowę do pokoju chłopaka. Kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na bałaganie, zmarszczył czoło.

\- Stiles. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, że nie są to akta wyniesione z komisariatu bez mojej zgody?

\- Hmm… W sumie to właśnie twój podpis znajduje się na prośbie o chwilowe przeniesienie, jeśli chcesz być dokładny.

Szeryf westchnął ciężko.

\- Stiles, czy ty zamierzasz wpędzić mnie do grobu? Czego tak właściwie szukasz?

\- Jakkolwiek szalenie by to nie brzmiało, szukam zaginionej osoby, która od pewnego czasu mieszka w lesie pod postacią kojota, prawdopodobnie dziecka, które przeżyło mocny szok. 

Z każdym słowem John wydawał się w sobie zapadać, a gdy chłopak skończył opis przejechał dłonią po włosach. 

\- Stiles…

***

\-  I okazało się, że tylko ta jedna dziewczyna przeżyła. A przynajmniej nigdy nie znaleziono ciała. 

\- Czekaj, jeszcze raz, dlaczego sądzicie, że to właśnie jej szukamy?

\- Tata przepatruje nierozwiązane sprawy, wiecie, z nowej, supernaturalnej perspektywy. Ten wypadek zdarzył się idealnie w pełnię i to w rejonie, w którym kręcił się kojot.

\- W sumie… Mijałyśmy wrak samochodu, pamiętasz, Allison? W tym jarze.

\- Rzeczywiście. Jutro rano pójdziemy się mu przyjrzeć. Stiles, pójdziesz z nami?

W ten sposób nie tylko Stiles, ale także jego ojciec, razem z Lydią i Allison spędzili sobotnie przedpołudnie przeszukując fragment lasu. Dziewczyny wcześniej zignorowały jar, zakładając, że kojot nie chciałby nocować blisko zardzewiałego wraku. Samochód i jego wnętrze dały im wystarczająco dużo wskazówek, by określić dokładnie kim może być ich kojot, chociaż poskładanie wszystkich wątków w całość zabrało im chwilę. Dlatego tydzień później, Derek leżał na łóżku w pokoju Stilesa i rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw.

\- Co jeśli jej ojciec nie będzie chciał jej przyjąć? 

\- Będzie chciał, Derek. - opowiedział Stiles, nie odwracając się nawet w stronę chłopaka.

\- Co jeśli nie przemieni się całkowicie?

\- Będzie musiała częściej chodzić na manicure.

\- A jeśli jej funkcje motoryczne będą odzwyczajone od ludzkich zachowań?

\- Założę się, że będzie wygrywać wszystkie zawody w bieganiu na czworaka. - powiedział chłopak, nadal wpatrując się w ekran laptopa. Sekundę później w tył jego głowy mocno uderzyła poduszka.

\- Ej! Przestań!

\- To zacznij mnie w końcu słuchać! - odpowiedział Derek, rzucając w jego kierunku drugą poduszkę.

\- Przecież cię słucham. Przerabialiśmy to już tyle razy, że nie wiem, o czym mielibyśmy niby rozmawiać. Znajdziemy ją, jeśli trzeba będzie to otoczymy, zrobisz swoje alfie czary mary, tata odda dziewczynkę ojcu i jakoś to będzie. Planowaliśmy to ostatnie kilka dni, uda się.

Derek milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się ostrym wzrokiem w Stilesa.

\- Hej, koleś, nie patrz tak na mnie. Przecież jej tak nie zostawimy, teraz, gdy jesteśmy praktycznie pewni kim była. Pamiętasz, nawet  _ Jackson _ mnie w tym poparł. 

\- I to wszystko załatwia? 

\- To, że Jackson mnie poparł? 

\- To, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy. - rzucił kwaśno i Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- Derek, wiem, że denerwujesz się jutrem, ale połowa z rzeczy, które dzisiaj mówisz nie ma sensu. Co jest złego w tym, że przedyskutowaliśmy? To dobra rzecz, mniej sytuacji może nas zaskoczyć. Zresztą sam chciałeś, żebyśmy więcej rozmawiali.

\- No właśnie!

\- No co właśnie, przecież rozmawiamy!

Derek tylko zacisnął zęby i wstał z łóżka. 

\- Widzimy się jutro. - rzucił na pożegnanie, zanim wyskoczył przez okno. Stiles spojrzał za nim zdziwiony, ale postanowił nie dochodzić, co ugryzło wilkołaka. Po pierwsze, miał dość swoich zmartwień, z formalną stroną odnalezienia dziewczyny, po drugie, zdążył się już nauczyć, że wpychanie nosa w prywatne sprawy alfy kończyło się co najmniej siniakami. 

***

Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, cała akcja poszła im dość sprawnie. Ręką Isaaca zagoiła się po ugryzieniu bez problemu, Lydia nie gniewała się długo o zniszczone buty, a gdy przypadkiem Kira Yukimura usłyszała, że rozmawiają o kojocie, Scott w końcu zdecydował się zaprosić ją na randkę. Słowa “wsparcia” szeptane przez grupę stojącą po drugiej stronie korytarza, a doskonale słyszalne dla wilkołaka, nie były zapewne pomocne, ale przynajmniej Scott nie zwlekał, mając dość ich komentarzy. Malia Tate wróciła do ojca, z którym miała pozostać podczas rekonwalescencji. Szeryf zdradził im, że zostanie zapisana na kurację podobną do tej dla dzieci z mocno dysfunkcyjnych rodzin, ponieważ z oczywistych względów nie było żadnej stworzonej pod młode osoby, które przez ostatnie lata żyły jako zwierzę w lesie. Na szczęście w momencie wypadku Malia była na tyle duża, że większość funkcji rozwinęło się poprawnie, jak mówienie czy chodzenie na dwóch, a nie czterech, nogach. Jedynie Derek miał pewne obiekcje, cały czas powtarzając, że coś mu się nie zgadza w tej dziewczynie. Wataha solidarnie pozwoliła mu na żalenie się, a po paru tygodniach temat samoistnie upadł. 

Zwłaszcza, że zaczął się nowy. Jak przedstawić watahę Kirze? Po pierwszej randce ze Scottem była kolejna i kolejna i nagle Kira i on stali się nierozłączni w szkole. Siedzieli razem na stołówce, więc poznała już wszystkie bety. Nie poznała natomiast Dereka i nadal trwała dyskusja, czy jest w ogóle sens, żeby go poznawała. Sam Derek obstawał za tym, żeby Scott przyprowadził ją na spotkanie watahy. Stiles podejrzewał, że ma to związek z jego dawna relacją z Kate (i jej tragicznymi skutkami), ale sądził, że jest jedyną osobą, która o niej wie, więc siedział cicho. Do czasu, oczywiście.

\- Stiles? A co ty o tym sądzisz? - zapytał Derek, kiedy po raz kolejny wałkowali temat. 

Był to jeden z tych leniwych wieczorów, gdy każdy robił co chciał. Boyd, Isaac i Jackson grali na konsoli, Erica i Lydia rozwiązywały zadanie z matematyki ( a raczej Lydia pomagała Erice w rozwiązywaniu), a pozostali siedzieli przy stole pijąc herbatę i rozmawiając.

\- Właśnie, przeszła ci już podejrzliwość względem Kiry? - dodała Allison.

Stiles upił łyk napoju, kupując sobie czas.

\- Kira jest… bardzo miła. Trochę nieśmiała, ale sympatyczna. 

\- I…?

\- No… Nie wydaje się mieć zabójczych skłonności, ale popieram Dereka. Powinniśmy się z nią spotkać poza szkołą.

\- Ale to ją tylko odstraszy! - zaprotestował Scott. - Sam powiedziałeś, że jest nieśmiała.

\- Będą idealną parą z Isaac’em. - wzruszył ramionami Stiles, przez co blondyn wydał okrzyk oburzenia. - A tak serio, to nie jesteśmy aż tacy źli. 

\- Moglibyśmy wyjść na pizzę lub do kina. - zaproponowała Allison. - Wtedy nie będzie czuła się przytłoczona. 

\- I będzie mogła uciec, jeśli ktoś z nas się poślizgnie i wywilkołaczy przy niej. - dodała Erica, porzucając matematykę i podchodząc do ich stołu. Scott skrzywił wargi, ale zarówno Allison, jak i Stiles, zareagowali na to uśmiechami.

\- Jakoś wcześniej nie było takich problemów. - powiedział niezadowolony.

\- Scottie, jak sam zauważyłeś, wcześniej nie było takich problemów. Jesteś pionierem w posiadaniu dziewczyny spoza watahy. Jest to miłe z twoje strony, muszę przyznać. Dzięki temu, ja będę mieć z górki.

\- Co? - zapytał Derek, obrzucając go pilnym spojrzeniem. 

\- No, jak w końcu znajdę sobie dziewczynę. Albo chłopaka.

\- Albo kosmitę, z twoim szczęściem to nigdy nie wiadomo. - dopowiedziała Erica śmiejąc się, przez co dostała od Stilesa w ramię. 

\- Swoją drogą, Derek, jak takie rzeczy załatwiane są w normalnych watahach? - zapytała Erica, wychylając się poza zasięg ramienia chłopaka.

Stiles bał się spojrzeć na twarz Dereka, ale poczuł, jak siedzący koło niego chłopak spina się mimowolnie. Tymczasem Erica, nieświadoma niczego, kontynuowała.

\- Nie uwierzę, że wszędzie bety spotykają się tylko z osobami ze stada. To niemożliwe.

\- Mogą spotykać się z wilkołakami z innych watah. - podchwyciła temat Allison. 

\- Myślisz, że maja aplikację do takich spotkań? Tinder dla wilkołaków? 

\- Dodatkowe punkty za posiadanie brwi w czasie przemiany! 

Dziewczyny zaczęły chichotać, ale Stiles widział, że napięcie nie znika z ramion alfy. Pod wpływem impulsu położył mu dłoń na nodze, zapominając na chwilę o ryzyku odgryzienie jej przez wilkołaka. 

\- Niezależnie od tego, czy taka apka istnieje czy nie, może wróćmy do tematu Kiry? Scott, bracie, nie rozumiem, czego się tak boisz. Kira rozmawia z nami codziennie w szkole, przeżyje parę dodatkowych godzin. 

\- To będzie też dobry test dla nas. - zauważyła Allison. - W szkole każdy z nas się pilnuje, ale w czasie wolnym trochę spuszczamy z tonu, przez co narażamy się na wykrycie. Mógłbyś podpytać później Kirę, czy coś wydało jej się dziwne.

\- Ta, jeśli nadal będzie ze mną rozmawiać. - powiedział cicho Scott, ale widać było, że jego początkowy opór słabnie. 

Koniec końców, postanowili poczekać na urodziny Boyda, które przypadały pod koniec miesiąca. Dzięki temu oprócz watahy podczas spotkania obecna byłaby także rodzina Boyda, z licznym młodszym rodzeństwem i kuzynostwem. Kira była miła i uprzejma jak zawsze i nawet Derek musiał przyznać, że nie wygląda jakby zamierzała ich wszystkich spalić. Co prawda ograniczył się do krótkiego “jest ok”, ale wszyscy potraktowali to jako wyraz aprobaty. Dziewczyna zaczęła spędzać z nimi więcej czasu, czasem z całą watahą, czasami w mniejszej grupie. I kiedy nawet Stiles zaczął tracić jakiekolwiek powody do niepokoju, oczywiście coś musiało pójść nie po ich myśli. 

Wracali z kina, korzystając z ciepłej pogody nie wzięli samochodów, tylko zdecydowali się na spacer. Po drodze rozdzielili się na mniejsze grupki. Scott, Kira, Stiles i Lydia wracali razem, śmieją się i rozmawiając głośno. Nagle Scott przerwał w połowie zdania, a po chwili reszta także usłyszała szybkie kroki. Ktoś biegł ciemną alejką prosto na nich. Scott zasłonił sobą Kirę, a Stiles i Lydia stanęli po jego bokach, gotowi do walki. W krąg rzucanego przez latarnię światła wbiegła wysoka dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami. Stiles opuścił ze zdziwienia ręce.

\- Malia? 

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nich zdziwiona.

\- Na co czekacie? Będziecie tak stali i czekali aż ci dwoje was złapią? - zapytała ostro, wskazując za siebie dłonią. 

Scott i Stiles wychylili się zza niej, żeby lepiej zobaczyć wnętrze alejki. Rzeczywiście, na jej końcu widać było dwie pary świecących w ciemności oczu, zbliżających się z dużą prędkością. 

\- W nogi! - krzyknął Stiles, chwytając Malię za rękę i ciągnąć za nimi.

\- Zostaw mnie, w grupie łatwiej nas złapią. - próbowała się wyszarpać dziewczyna. 

Przed nimi Scott biegł pod rękę z Kirą, która wyglądała na zagubioną.

\- Co… - próbowała spytać, ale Scott gwałtownie skręcił i musiała uważać, żeby dotrzymać mu kroku. 

\- Klinika jest najbliżej, masz klucze? - zawołała Lydia, spoglądając do tyłu. 

Scott nie odpowiedział, pokazując tylko dłonią kierunek. Chwilę potem stali pod metalowymi drzwiami, które Scott pośpiesznie starał się otworzyć.  W tym czasie ich napastnicy prawie ich dogonili, szybko pokonując dzielący ich dystans. W ostatnim momencie zdążyli wbiec do środka i nie kłopocząc się nawet zamykaniem drzwi, wbiegli za linię z górskiego popiołu. Lydia zamknęła ją gwałtownym ruchem, sprawiając, że jeden z prześladowców odbił się od niej, upadając na podłogę.

Stiles oparł ręce na kolanach, gwałtownie łapiąc oddech. Kira wpatrywała się w przemienione wilkołaki z czystym przerażeniem na twarzy, a Malia rozglądała się po klinice. 

\- Kim oni są? - zapytała Lydia, kierując pytanie w przestrzeń. Stiles, który zdążył już uspokoić oddech, podszedł do Malii i wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

\- Hej, Malia, jestem Stiles. Nie wiem, czy nas pamiętasz, razem ze Scottem i Lyd…

Przerwało mu mocne uderzenie pięścią w twarz. Osunął się na ścianę, łapiąc za policzek. 

\- Ok, czyli jednak pamiętasz. - powiedział rozmasowując sobie twarz, podczas gdy Scott i Lydia podskoczyli do Malii, łapiąc ją za ręce.

\- Spokojnie! - powiedziała Lydia, ale jej głos został zagłuszony przez warczenie ze strony wilkołaka po drugiej stronie bariery. Kira krzyknęła przestraszona i wcisnęła się w kąt sali. 

\- Łapy precz, już. - Malia cały czas próbowała się wyrwać. W końcu Stiles kiwnął głową do Scotta i Lydii, którzy niechętnie puścili ręce dziewczyny. 

\- Dobra, słuchajcie, musimy się uspokoić. To znaczy, że masz mnie nie bić. - powiedział Stiles, kierując ostatnie słowa do Malii, która tylko skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. 

\- Scott, zajmij się Kirą. Malia, kim są ci dwoje i dlaczego cię gonili?

\- Nie wiem kim są, spotkałam ich w tym dużym parku. Przynajmniej tego wyższego.

\- Co robiłaś sama o tej porze w parku? - zapytała Lydia marszcząc czoło. 

\- Chciałam zapolować, najlepiej na sarny. Ale potem napatoczył się ten jeden, więc stwierdziłam, że równie dobrze mogę go podenerwować. 

Stiles i Lydia wymienili między sobą zagubione spojrzenia.

\- Em, Malia? Po co miałabyś to robić?

\- Czy wy wyobrażacie sobie, jak nudne jest to życie? Cały czas każą mi siedzieć w jednym miejscu! A jeśli nie będę robić postępów, chcą mnie przenieść do jakiegoś zakładu! Już wolę biegać na lesie.

Wyraz zakłopotania nie znikał z twarzy Stilesa i Lydii. 

\- W. - poprawił Stiles.

\- Co w ? - skrzywiła się na to Malia, więc Stiles machnął tylko ręką, odpuszczając kwestie poprawności językowej.

\- Skąd się wziął drugi? - zapytała tym razem Lydia, obserwując krążące po holu wilkołaki.

\- A, nie wiem. Próbowałam sprawić, żeby ten pierwszy wpadł do strumyka, a wtedy pojawił się drugi. No i musiałam zwiewać, bo dwóch to już trochę za sporo.

Stiles już otwierał usta, ale Lydia powstrzymała go, kręcąc głową.

\- Świetnie. - powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się w stronę pozostałej dwójki. - Scott, Kira, wszystko w porządku? 

Kira nie wyglądała, jakby “wszystko było w porządku”. Kiedy do nich podeszła, była blada i lekko się trzęsła.

\- Co z nią? - zapytała Malia, marszcząc nos. - Jest chora, czy coś?

\- Czym jest to coś? - zapytała Kira, wskazując palcem na wilkołaki. - Co to jest?

\- I to mi mówią, że mam problemy z zaimkami. - powiedziała Malia, siadając pod ścianą. - Macie jakiś plan jak ich stąd wygonić? 

Stiles rozglądnął się zrezygnowany po klinice. Wilkołakom jak do tej pory nie znudziły się próby sforsowania bariery. Tymczasem Kira, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, powtórzyła pytanie.

\- Um, jakby ci powiedzieć. - zaczął Scott, ale od razu spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na Lydię i Stilesa. Oboje pokręcili głowami, jednak zanim Scott zdołał coś z siebie wykrztusić, wtrąciła się Malia.

\- Nigdy nie widziałaś przemienionego wilkołaka? 

\- Wilkołaka? - powtórzyła słabo Kira.

\- No, wilkołak, dużo futra, ostre kły, długie pazury, jeden stoi koło ciebie, kojarzysz? 

Kiedy słowa dotarły do reszty, Stiles i Lydia krzyknęli unisono “Malia!”, Scott zamarł w bezruchu, a Kira odskoczyła w strachu, chcąc odsunąć się od chłopaka. Nie przewidziała tylko tego, że zaraz obok niej jest barierka, odgradzająca ich od szalejących wilkołaków. Lydia krzyknęła, a Stiles wyciągnął rękę, żeby złapać ją, zanim otworzy bramkę i przerwie krąg z popiołu, ale był za daleko i dziewczyna ciężko opadła na barierę. W momencie, w którym powinna przechylić się na drugą stronę, bariera rozbłysła niebieską poświatą, a Kira odbiła się od niej jak od niewidzialnej ściany. 

Stiles zamarł z rozchylonymi ustami. Lydia automatycznie chwyciła chłopaka za ramię, jakby szukała potwierdzenia, że nie śni. Scott natomiast wyglądał, jakby walnął go piorun. 

\- A ja narzekałam na nudę. To jest dużo lepsze niż polowanie na zające. - stwierdziła Malia przerywając ciszę, która między nimi zapadła.

\- Czy ktoś mi wytłumaczy, co się tu dzieje?

***

Po początkowym zamieszaniu Kira zadziwiająco dobrze przyjęła wiadomość o supernaturalnym świecie. Derek zgodził się na przyjęcie jej do watahy, na razie na okres próbny, ale nikt nie wątpi w to, że nie minie długa chwila i zostanie w pełni zaakceptowana. Stiles bezlitośnie odwdzięczał się za żarty z jego podejrzeń, które okazały się być słuszne (nawet jeśli sama Kira nie była świadoma swojej drugiej natury). Kolejną osobą, która powiększyła grupę, była Malia. Stiles zasugerował Derekowi, że zostawienie młodego kojotołaka samemu sobie może sprowadzić na nich niebezpieczeństwo. Malia miała za dużo energii i za mało chęci na przypisaną jej kurację. Derek o dziwo szybko zgodził się na ten pomysł, co więcej, sam zaproponował dziewczynie “przyśpieszony kurs powrotu do społeczeństwa”. Wraz ze zwiększeniem liczby bet, pojawił się problem zgrania ich wszystkich na spotkania. Stiles prowadził specjalny arkusz, gdzie zapisywał wszystkie zajęcia członków watahy. Plany lekcji, treningi lacrosse, zajęcia dodatkowe, ustalone odgórnie spotkania rodzinne. Czasami nawet wizyty u lekarza, jeśli data była znana wystarczająco wcześnie. Derek nie miał głowy do ogarniania takich rzeczy, a przekładanie spotkań w nieskończoność było bezsensowne. Drugim problemem, który pojawił się gdzieś po drodze, było miejsce spotkań. Chociaż tutaj Stiles twardo obstawał przy tym, że jest bez winy.

\- Stary, długo jeszcze zamierzasz się ukrywać? - zapytał go Scott, gdy kolejną przerwę spędzali w szatni.

\- Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Erica jest w morderczym nastroju. 

\- Może już jej przeszło.

\- Chłopie, rzuciła we mnie cyrklem na ekonomi! Ja wiem, że wszyscy są przyzwyczajeni do superszybkiego gojenia się ran, ale heloł, ja jestem człowiekiem, dziękuje bardzo. 

\- To trzeba było jej nie podpadać, nie chcę spędzać każdej przerwy w szatni. - oburzył się Scott, ale zanim Stiles zdążył odpowiedzieć, do pomieszczenia wszedł Isaac.

\- Siema chłopaki, jest jakiś powód, dla którego ukrywacie się w szatni? Kira zaczyna podejrzewać, że rozpoczęliście płomienny romans za naszymi plecami. 

\- Ha ha, śmieszne. - powiedział Stiles tonem, który przeczył jego słowom. 

\- Plotka głosi, że ukrywasz się przed Ericą. Mówiąc plotka mam na myśli Ericę. Co jej zrobiłeś?

\- Kurna, to nie moja wina! Odczepcie się ode mnie!

\- Erica jest zła na Stilesa, bo Derek zmienił miejsce spotkań na mieście. - wyjaśnił Scott. - Jak sama powiedziała “brakowało jej tylko jednego spotkania, żeby uwieść tego ładnego kelnera”. 

Isaac zmrużył oczy, próbując powiązać fakty.

\- Nie, dalej nic. - powiedział po chwili. - Nie łapię.

\- No nie jest to, uhg. - Stiles nie dokończył zdania, uciszony przez celnie wymierzony w żebra łokieć przyjaciela.

\- Alfa przeniósł spotkania do tej knajpki z frytkami.

\- Tej, o której Stiles mówił na ostatnim spotkaniu? - załapał wreszcie blondyn. 

Pozostała dwójka przytaknęła głowami.

\- I teraz Erica uważa, że namówiłem na zmianę Dereka. 

\- No bo namówiłeś. - zdziwił się Isaac.

\- Powiedziałem tylko, że jest tam fajnie.

\- Tak, i nasz alfa postanowił zrobić tam spotkanie, proste.

\- Nawet jeśli, to była decyzja Dereka, nie moja.

\- Alfa nie zrobiłby tego, jeśli byś o to nie poprosił.

\- Przecież nie poprosiłem! - powiedział Stiles z chęcią mordu wypisaną na twarzy. 

\- Jak nie? Pamiętam, mówiłeś, żeby się tam spotkać. Alfa po prostu spełnił twoje życzenie. - Isaac albo czegoś nie łapał, albo bardzo dobrze bawił się w denerwowanie Stilesa.

\- Mówiłem, że moglibyśmy się tam kiedyś spotkać, po lekcjach, nie całą watahą.

Isaac nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się.

\- Idioci. - skomentował kwaśno Stiles, ale nie protestował, gdy wyższy chłopak zarzucił mu rękę na ramię. 

\- Idziemy stawić czoło Erice? Wiesz, gdybyś poprosił alfę, ugh!   
Scott nie był jedynym, który potrafił wsadzić celnie łokieć w żebra.

Stiles cieszył się, że jego przyjaciel ma dziewczynę, serio się cieszył. Chociaż nie ukrywał, że wolałby cieszyć się tym nie siedząc samemu wieczorami. Przy obecnym układzie w watasze, wolny czas, kiedy nie było spotkań ani nawału prac domowych, pary spędzały razem. Natomiast Derek i Malia wykorzystywali ten czas na trening dziewczyny. Co pozostawiało tylko jedną osobę bez zajęcia.

\- Mam tego dość! - powiedział głośno Stiles, odstawiając tace z lunchem na stół. 

Kira spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale reszta ograniczyła się do osunięcia swojego jedzenia, na wypadek, gdyby Stiles zaczął machać rękami. 

\- Po prostu dość. Basta. El finito. To się skończy dzisiaj.

\- Przed czy po teście z fizyki? - zapytała niewinnie Allison i od razu zaśmiała się z przerażonej miny Isaaca i Scotta.

\- Allison, ja tu przeżywam poważne kryzysy. Kto idzie dzisiaj ze mną do klubu? 

Dopiero teraz spojrzenia watahy zwróciły się w jego kierunku. 

\- Chciałabym mieć problemy, które rozwiązują się wyjściem do klubu. - stwierdziła Lydia, kończąc jogurt. - Niestety, jestem już umówiona z mamą na zakupy.

\- My też odpadamy. - powiedziała Allison, łapiąc Isaaca za rękę.

\- Scottie? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Um, przepraszam stary, ale już mamy plany z Kirą.

Stiles zacisnął wargi.

\- Ja z tobą pójdę, Batmanie. - powiedziała za to Erica, ale zanim Stiles zdążył powiedzieć coś o przyćmiewaniu jego osoby, Boyd pokręcił głową.

\- Obiecałaś pomóc Melanie.

Stiles nie musiał nawet patrzeć na Jacksona, żeby znać odpowiedź. Zresztą, o ile dogadywali się w watasze całkiem dobrze, nie chciał spędzać z nim wieczoru. 

\- Świetnie! Poradzę sobie sam! Nie potrzebuję żadnego z was, żeby zrealizować swój genialny plan.

Gwałtownym ruchem zabrał ze stołu tacę z nietkniętym lunchem, słysząc jeszcze jak Kira pyta dlaczego Stiles po prostu nie pójdzie z Derekiem. 

Planował pójście do Stars, dość dużego klubu w którym były sale dla nieletnich, ale skoro i tak miał iść sam, zdecydował się na Jungle. Nie chciał spotkać znajomych ze szkoły, którzy mogliby przekazać dalej, że musi chodzić do klubów samemu. Ale ponieważ był ulubieńcem losu, niedługo po wejściu do lokalu zauważył Danny’ego. Chłopak uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się i pomachał mu ręką. Stiles posiedział chwilę przy barze, ale po pewnym czasie dołączył do tańczącej na parkiecie grupy. 

Zatracił się w rytmie głośnej muzyki i obecności innych obok siebie. Spocone ciała ocierały się o siebie, a on sam czuł się jakby był pod wpływem. Był naładowany energią i po raz pierwszy od dawna nie musiał myśleć, po prostu tańczył i czuł się dobrze. Roześmiał się głośno, gdy jakiś chłopak zbliżył się i chwycił go za biodra. Tłum porywał ich głębiej, a on nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Po chwili znaleźli się w luźniejszej części parkietu. Kątem oka zobaczył Danny’ego tańczącego z kimś w różowej peruce i kolorowych okularach. Piosenka się zmieniła i pary znowu się przemieszały, tworząc różnokolorowy tłum. Stiles nadal tańczył z tym samym chłopakiem, ale kilka osób ocierało się o niego z różnych stron. W pewnym momencie Stiles zauważył zamieszanie. Ktoś przepychał się w stronę ich grupki, przy głośnych okrzykach niezadowolenia potrącanych ludzi. W końcu chłopak pojawił się w zasięgu ich wzroku i Stiles zwolnił ruchy,  żeby przyjrzeć się o co chodzi. Nowoprzybyły pewnym ruchem podszedł chłopaka w różowej peruce, z którym wcześniej tańczył Danny.

\- Clyde! - zawołał głośno, odwracając go do siebie. - Rozmawialiśmy na ten temat! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Stiles nawet nie udawał, że się im nie przysłuchuje. Zresztą cała część ich parkietu zamarła na chwilę, patrząc na kłótnię. Chłopak nazwany Clyde próbował zbyć rozmówcę, ale ten jeszcze mocniej chwycił go za ramię. W momencie, kiedy Clyde się wyrwał, chłopak szarpnął za jego różową perukę, która spadając strąciła przy okazji okulary. Partner Stilesa gwałtownie nabrał powietrza. W ciszy między piosenkami jego słowa zabrzmiały jak wystrzał z armaty.

\-  _ Mark _ ? Co? Jak?  

Teraz cała trójka wpatrywała się w siebie w niedowierzaniu, a Stiles musiał zdusić w sobie ochotę wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Niestety, w momencie, gdy jego wzrok spotkał się z oczami Danny’ego, przegrał tą nierówną walkę. Oddalił się z parkietu, decydując się na podejście do baru. Zamówił colę i nie zdziwił się, gdy miejsce obok niego zajął kolega ze szkoły.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że jest tu tak ciekawie, wpadałbym częściej. - zagaił rozmowę Stiles, cały czas cicho się podśmiewając. 

Danny nie krył się nawet ze śmiechem.

\- Niestety, to tylko jednorazowa atrakcja. Chociaż w zeszłym miesiącu…

Stiles wrócił do domu o wiele za późno, ale na szczęście jego ojciec miał nocna zmianę. Bawił się świetnie i już nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy znowu będzie mógł wyrwać się na tańce. Co prawda plan poznania  _ kogoś _ nie wypalił, głównie przez Clyde/Marka, ale za to spędził miło czas z Danny’m. Słowem, nie było źle.

W szkole od razu wpadł na watahę. Ale raczej wataha czaiła się na niego przy wejściu. 

\- I co, Stiles, jak twoja wczorajsza eskapada? - zapytała Erica z humorem w głosie.

\- Jeśli obstawiałaś, że będzie beznadziejnie, to straciłaś pieniądze, słonko. 

\- W sumie to obstawiałam, że zostaniesz w domu. Straciłam 5 dolców.

Stiles w odpowiedzi wystawił jej język. Jednak pytania nie ustały i zastanawiał się właśnie nad jakąś irracjonalną odpowiedzią, gdy ich grupa zbliżyła się do szafek, przy których stał Danny. Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać się od krótkiego śmiechu. Wataha rozejrzała się zdziwiona, ale chłopak szybko się uspokoił. Do momentu, kiedy Danny przechodząc koło nich nie przywitał go, mówiąc.

\- Clyde.

Stiles, już nie powstrzymując śmiechu odpowiedział wysokim głosem.

\-  _ Mark _ . 

Dopiero na lunchu miał czas, żeby wyjaśnić wszystko reszcie.

***

Po tym pierwszym wyjściu coś się zmieniło. Stiles nie czuł się tak dziwnie wychodząc bez watahy. Za drugim razem zapytał też Danny’ego, czy wybiera się do Jungle i czy może pójść z nim. Chłopak chętnie się zgodził i spędzili bardzo miły wieczór, tańcząc i rozmawiając. Zaczęli też rozmawiać więcej w szkole, co było korzystne zwłaszcza dla Danny’ego, który, jak sam stwierdził, “został opuszczony przez Jacksona, gdy wciągnęła go wasza sekta”. Co prawda nie wychodzili razem często, biorąc pod uwagę lekcje i watahę, ale sama świadomość tego, że mógł z kimś wyjść na imprezę i nie czuć się jak piąte koło u wozu była przyjemna.

Prawie tak samo jak widok niezadowolonej miny Jacksona, gdy Derek ogłosił, że zamiast jechać w weekend na wybrzeże, pojadą nad jezioro. W momencie, gdy Jackson zaczął protestować, Stiles oparł się wygodnie o kanapę, żałując, że nie ma popcornu. Jednak nie tylko Jackson był niezadowolony ze zmiany decyzji.

\- Mieliśmy jechać na plażę! - oburzyła się Erica. - Kupiłam nawet nowy kostium.

\- To nie tak, że nie możesz założyć tego kostiumu nad jezioro, tam też jest woda.

\- Tak, ale pewnie pójdziemy w góry. - kontynuowała dziewczyna.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy iść w góry, skoro jedziemy nad jezioro? - zdziwił się Isaac.

\- Skoro jedziemy tam, gdzie chciał Stiles, pewnie będziemy robić to, co chciał Stiles.

\- Co? Ej, bez takich, nie zwalaj na mnie. - zareagował Stiles, kiedy Malia równocześnie zapytała:

\- Dlaczego robimy to co Stiles? 

Lydia, siedząca najbliżej dziewczyny zaczęła jej coś tłumaczyć, kiedy reszta watahy kontynuowała narastającą kłótnię. 

\- C’mon, ludzie, zaproponowałem tylko ten kierunek. Jezioro jest bliżej, to nie moja wina. 

\- Ocean nie jest  _ aż _ tak daleko. 

\- Tak, to przecież tylko 4 godziny jazdy w jednym kierunku.

\- Oj, bo Stilinski musisz mieć wszystko.

\- No już bez przesady!

W końcu to Derek położył kres kłótni, używając głosu alfy.

\- DOSYĆ. Jeśli będziecie kontynuować kłótnię, nie pojedziemy nigdzie. Erica, Jackson, od kiedy decyzja alfy jest podważalna? Nie ma sensu spędzać 8 godzin w samochodzie.

Erica nadal mamrotała coś pod nosem, ale reszta zaczęła już planować co zrobią nad jeziorem. Stiles rzucił spojrzenie Derekowi, ale wilkołak nie zwracał na niego uwagi. 

Wypad koniec końców był udany, chociaż Jackson nie powstrzymał się od rzucania kąśliwych uwag, gdy Derek nie znajdował się w zasięgu słuchu. Czyli na szczęście nie często, biorąc pod uwagę jego supersłuch. Reszta bawiła się świetnie, pływając, grając w gry, a na końcu wychodząc na spacer na pobliski szlak. Stiles wrócił do domu zmęczony i szczęśliwy i dopiero następnego poranka zorientował się, że ani razu nie rozmawiał z Derekiem. Ostatnio nie rozumiał dynamiki panującej między nimi. Wydawało się, że starszy chłopak unikał z nim kontaktu. Nie ostentacyjnie, oczywiście. Wątpił, żeby ktoś inny to zauważył. Po prostu, od pewnego czasu nie doprowadzał do sytuacji, w której zostaliby tylko we dwójkę. Jeśli wataha dzieliła się na grupy, czy to w czasie rozmowy, czy wyboru gier, alfa zawsze wybierał przeciwną. Ostatnio nawet podczas badań na kolejnymi zagrożeniami dla Beacon Hills wybierał Lydię, a nie jego. Scott i reszta próbowała mu wmówić, że Derek jest do niego przywiązany i dlatego spełnia jego zachcianki, ale sam Stiles wiedział, że to nieprawda. Mimo że kontakt fizyczny był normalny w watahach, Stiles odnosił wrażenie, że cały kontakt, jaki ma dla niego alfa, to przemoc i rozstawianie go po kątach. 

Zupełnie inaczej przedstawiały się relacje z Danny’m. Zupełnie, zupełnie inaczej. Parę tygodni po pierwszym, przypadkowym spotkaniu w klubie, Danny pocałował go, a Stiles absolutnie nie protestował. Danny był… idealny. Sympatyczny i miły, wszyscy go lubili. Mimo że nie pokazywał tego często, potrafił mieć cięty dowcip. Był bardzo inteligentny i nawet jeśli Stiles nie znajdował z nim wspólnego tematu w kwestii informatyki i komputerów, nie mieli problemów z rozmową. Odpadł problem samotnych wieczorów, przekształcony raczej w problem zbyt małej ilości wolnego czasu. Nie powiedział jeszcze ojcu o chłopaku, ale oczywiście szeryf był zbyt spostrzegawczy, by nie zauważyć czegoś. 

\- Stiles? - zawołał z kuchni, gdy Stiles chciał wymknąć się cichcem z domu. - Pozwól na chwilę! 

\- Tak, tato? - zapytał, spoglądając na zegarek. Miał kilka dodatkowych minut, jeśli się pośpieszy, nie powinien się spóźnić.

Nie zapowiadało się jednak na krótką pogawędkę. Szeryf poklepał wolne krzesło, dając mu znać, żeby usiadł. 

\- Synu. - zaczął poważnym tonem. 

\- Tak?

\- Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, prawda? 

Stiles spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Wiedział o Danny’m? 

\- Nie chciałbym, żebyś czuł się niepewnie mówiąc mi o swoich problemach.

\- Dzięki..?

Szeryf westchnął ciężko.

\- Czy w Beacon Hill pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie? Dziki wilkołak, wiedźma, demon? Czy powinienem postawić policję w stan gotowości?

Stiles nie ukrywał nawet zdziwienia. Nowe zagrożenie? 

\- Mogę z absolutną i stuprocentową pewnością zapewnić cię, drogi ojcze, że nie mam bladego pojęcia o czym mówisz.

John przypatrzył mu się uważnie, wypatrując oznak kłamstwa.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że coś się stało? Jest jakaś nowa sprawa?

\- Ostatnio spędzasz dużo czasu poza domem, częściej niż wypadają spotkania watahy. I stałeś się małomówny, to do ciebie niepodobne. Zazwyczaj pleciesz co ci ślina na język przyniesie.

Stiles musiał przyznać, jego ojciec był spostrzegawczy. Specjalnie starał się nie zmniejszać swojej gadatliwości, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. 

Jego ojciec na tym nie poprzestał. 

\- Co więcej, ilekroć widzę Dereka ma na sobie tak gradową chmurę, że zaczynam martwić się o jego twarz.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem.

\- A kiedy widziałeś Dereka bez gradowej chmury na twarzy? Jestem pewny, że urodził się z taka miną. 

\- Mówię poważnie, Stiles. Coś się dzieję i jako szeryf tego miasta chcę wiedzieć co.

Stiles zdusił w sobie chęć roześmiania się. Jego życie miłosne jako zagrożenie dla całego miasta. 

\- W takim razie, mogę cię zapewnić, że nic nam nie grozi. Nie denerwuj się, bo skoczy ci ciśnienie i do końca miesiąca będziesz jadł tylko warzywa na parze. 

Mina jego ojca wyraźnie mówiła, co sądzi o takim pomyśle. Stiles nerwowo spojrzał na zegarek. Danny będzie musiał na niego poczekać. 

\- Znowu to robisz. Widzę, że gdzieś się spieszysz. 

Chłopak wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

\- Skąd w ogóle wiesz, kiedy są spotkania watahy?

\- Poprosiłem Dereka o plan.- wyjaśnił John tak jakby rozmowa z o wiele młodszym alfą watahy, do której należał jego syn, była na porządku dziennym. 

\- Ok, zróbmy tak. Powiem ci, gdzie idę, jeśli będę mógł od razu wyjść. Przyrzekam, że nie jest to niebezpieczne ani nielegalne. No, może gdzieś indziej…

\- Nie jestem pewny, czy mogę przystać na taki układ.

\- Tato! Serio, Beacon Hills jest bezpieczne, jak tylko może być bezpieczne miasteczko, które jest dosłownie latarnią dla supernaturalnych mocy.

Szeryf zacisnął wargi, więc Stiles po prostu przeszedł do rzeczy.

\- Idę na randkę z Danny’m Mahealanim, czyli moim chłopakiem. Cześć, na razie, będę wieczorem! 

\- Co?! STILES!

Chłopak wybiegł z domu, zanim jego ojciec wyszedł z szoku, podśmiewając się z jego miny.

Oczywiście nie obyło się bez zaproszenia na kolację, ale szeryf szybko polubił Danny’ego. Zresztą niedługo potem, wychodząc z kina, wpadli na siostrę Danny’ego, więc również Stilesa nie ominęła odrobina skrępowania. 

Zresztą, to nie z rodziną był problem. Stiles, będąc po raz pierwszy w poważniejszym związku, obawiał się o wszystko. Że cały czas będzie zapadać nieprzyjemna cisza, że będzie popełniał głupie pomyłki, że powie coś niestosownego, że… Okazało się, że spotykanie się z Danny’m było łatwiejsze, niż mógłby przypuszczać. Prowadzili rozmowy bez sztuczności, gdy nie mieli pomysłu na spędzanie czasu, grali na konsoli, nie kłócili się. Całowanie się było niesamowicie przyjemne i Stiles w końcu wiedział skąd cała ta ekscytacja. Ok, czasami odnosił wrażenie, że Danny próbuje utrzymać ich relację na jednym poziomie, nie chcąc angażować się w nią  _ głębiej _ , ale zwalał to na swoje własne przewrażliwienie. Co z tego, że nie trzymali rąk w miejscach publicznych? Natomiast tym, czego nie przewidywał, była niechęć watahy. 

Dannym dołączył do nich przy stoliku i wydawało się, że nie ma żadnego problemu. Zresztą, przecież to był Danny. Oprócz Kiry i Malii, która nawet nie chodziła do szkoły, każdy go znał. I lubił! Nie mówiąc o Jacksonie czy Lydii, którzy przyjaźnili się z nim zanim wybuchło wilkołacze zamieszanie. Tymczasem, coś było nie tak. Jasne, wataha nie dawała po sobie poznać, że coś jest na rzeczy. Nie na daremnie jednak Stiles miał detektywistyczne zdolności. Podskórnie czuł, że wataha odsuwa od siebie jego chłopaka. Zawsze znajdywali powód, żeby nie zaprasza go na wspólne wyjścia. Za każdym razem protestował ktoś inny i Stiles czasami czuł, że jednak ma manię prześladowczą i to wszystko tylko mu się wydaje. Ale nie, zgrania czasowe były zbyt idealne. Jak wtedy, gdy mieli iść na kręgle i Isaac  _ przypadkowo _ wysypał na siebie tojad z amunicji Allison i nie mógł w pełni zapanować nad przemianą. Alby gdy Allison ostrzegła ich przed przejeżdżającą grupą łowców, idealnie w dzień, w który zamierzali urządzić grilla. Stiles widział na własne oczy, że Derek kupił cały zestaw do grillowania, dokładnie ten, o którym sam opowiadał parę dni wcześniej. Albo gdy Derek, zapewne korzystając z nieśmiało wyrażonej sugestii Stilesa, postanowił zabrać ich do wesołego miasteczka niedaleko i Kira nagle miała problemy z elektrycznością. (Gdy, nie bez pomocy matki Kiry, dowiedzieli się kim jest, musiała zacząć trening, który nie zawsze kończył się dobrze.) Najgorsze było to, że później Scott powiedział mu, że Derek przeprasza, bo wiedział, jak bardzo Stiles chciał tam pojechać, ale nikt nie przeprosił za to, że musiał kolejny raz tłumaczyć się przed Danny’m. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności zawsze coś wypadało. Co więcej, gdy w końcu Stiles zaczął nad tym myśleć, zauważył, że nigdy, ani razu, nie poruszył tematu Danny’ego podczas spotkania watahy. Nie był nawet pewny, czy Malia wie, że ma chłopaka. Co tłumaczyłoby jej zainteresowanie jego osobą. Czy wataha chciała ich wyswatać? Nadpobudliwy człowiek i dziewczyna, która ma w sobie więcej z kojota niż nastolatki. Brakowało tylko Dereka do kompletu. A ponieważ ostatnio świat zdawał się spełniać życzenia Stilesa (chłopak nadal odmawiał uwierzenia w to, że alfa bawi się w dobrą wróżkę), niewiele czasu musiało upłynąć, zanim także on zainteresował się sprawą.

Z powodu konferencji nauczycielskiej odwołano ostatnie zajęcia, a ponieważ zaraz po szkole wszyscy mieli jechać do mieszkania alfy, Stiles nie chciał wracać do domu. Zamiast tego spędzili czas z Danny’m. Oczywiście, Stiles musiał się spóźnić na spotkanie. Wpadł do mieszkania i od progu zaczął przepraszać za spóźnienie. Zajęty ściąganiem kurtki i butów nie zauważył, gdy oczy Dereka na chwilę błysnęły czerwienią. Wilkołak mocniej wciągnął powietrze, gwałtownie podnosząc się na nogi. Stiles zauważył, że coś jest nie tak dopiero kiedy dołączył do reszty siedzącej na kanapach. Wszystkie wilki siedziały spięte, rzucając sobie niespokojne spojrzenia. Allison, Lydia i Kira wydawały się lekko zagubione, ale siedziały cicho, obserwując chłopaków. Jedynie Malia wpatrywała się otwarcie w plecy Dereka, który stał twarzą do okna.

\- Em… - przerwał ciszę. - No… Sorki za spóźnienie? 

Scott przesunął się na kanapie, próbując zrobić mu miejsce, ale Stiles usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, niedaleko Dereka. 

\- To co robimy dzisiaj? Zaczęliście ćwiczenia z telepatii czy coś?

Erica wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, a Lydia zacisnęła wargi. Stiles spojrzał na Scotta, wierząc, że w braterski sposób przekaże mu o co chodzi. Scott pokręcił tylko głową, dając u znać, że ma się zamknąć. Trochę wbrew sobie, czując potrzebę  _ mówienia _ , nieważne czego, byleby zagłuszyć czymś ciszę, Stiles także pogrążył się w milczeniu. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał, wpatrując się w podłogę lub w inne bety. Stiles błądził wzrokiem po pokoju, szukając jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. W końcu, po okresie, który wydawał się być epoką geologiczną, Derek odwrócił się od okna i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Jednak zamiast usiąść na drugim boku sofy, jak zazwyczaj robił, zdecydował się usiąść na środku, tak, że prawie dotykał ramienia Stilesa. Mimo napiętej atmosfery na jego wargach gościł niewielki uśmiech. 

\- Ostatnie patrole wskazują na zwiększona aktywność omeg na północnej granicy naszego terytorium. - zaczął niskim tonem. Stiles, obserwując go z tak bliska, przełknął głośno ślinę. Uśmieszek na ustach Dereka powiększył się nieznacznie.

\- Dlatego od jutra zaczniemy trening bojowy. Chcę widzieć was codziennie po szkole na terenie domu. W weekend ustalimy straże. 

Bety potrzebowały kilku sekund, żeby przetworzyć słowa alfy. Jednak gdy tylko treść przekazu do nich dotarła, podniósł się gwar.

\- Codziennie?   
\- Jakie straże?

\- A co ze szkołą?

\- Ej, my mamy plany!

Derek uniósł dłoń i bety zamilkły.

\- Tak, codziennie. Będziemy spotykali się na polanie i ćwiczyli dopóki jest widno. Potem przeniesiemy się tutaj. Jesteście w podobnym grupach, możecie odrabiać zadania domowe wspólnie. Niektórym to pewnie nawet pomoże. 

\- Ale to nie zmienia tego, że mamy już plany. - marudził Jackson. - Nie zamierzam spędzać tu całego życia.

\- Nie chodzi mi o całe życie, ale o najbliższe tygodnie. O tej porze roku migracje wilkołaków bez watah są dość powszechne, ale ich ilość jest niepokojąca. Nie możecie stanąć do walki bez wcześniejszego przygotowania. 

\- Ale Jackson ma rację. - poparł chłopaka Stiles. - Mamy spotkania dwa razy w tygodniu, plus weekendy. Czy to nie wystarczy?

Derek spojrzał na niego z boku, dotykając jego odsłoniętego przedramienia. 

\- Obawiam się, że z takimi mięśniami cały tydzień może nie wystarczyć. Stiles wyszarpnął rękę. Twarz Dereka stężała, jakby chłopak go obraził. 

\- Póki nie ma bezpośredniego zagrożenia, nie ma potrzeby marnować całego tygodnia na ćwiczeniach.

\- Kiedy pojawi się bezpośrednie zagrożenie, będzie za późno na ćwiczenia.

\- Mając po swojej stronie Chrisa i mojego ojca, nie musimy zajmować się tym sami.

\- Każdy wilkołak musi być przygotowany do walki! - Derek wyraźnie tracił cierpliwość, bo przy ostatnim zdaniu jego oczy rozbłysły czerwienią. Stiles wytrzymał jego wzrok.

\- W takim razie dobrze, że nie jestem wilkołakiem. - powiedział zimnym głosem, podnosząc się z kanapy. Jednak alfa chwycił jego rękę, pociągając go z powrotem na siedzenie.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, nie o to mi chodziło. Każdy z was jest narażony na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie chcę, żeby omegi miały nad nami przewagę.

\- Czy ty się słyszysz? - wyrzucił z siebie chłopak i po zduszonych odgłosach reszty bet wiedział, że przesadził. Odwrócił wzrok. - Przepraszam. Jednak, to są omegi. A my, my jesteśmy watahą. Masz dziesiątkę bet, nie wpadaj w panikę.

\- Alfo… - zaczął cicho Isaac. - Może Stiles ma rację? Czy musimy ćwiczyć codziennie? 

Reszta bet pokiwała głowami w niemej zgodzie. 

\- Niektórzy rodzice nadal nie wiedząc nic o wilkołakach. Trudno byłoby znaleźć działającą wymówkę. - zauważyła Erica. - Moja mama już się czepia, że w ogóle nie przebywam w domu.

\- Moje rodzeństwo też zaczęło coś podejrzewać. - zgodził się Boyd. - Plus, mam trochę zaległych prac domowych, jeśli treningi będą codziennie, nie będę miał kiedy tego zrobić. 

Alfa rozejrzał się po pokoju. Stiles siedział z wysoko uniesionymi podbródkami, w niemym geście wyzwania. Isaac, Erica i Boyd wpatrywali się w niego z prośbą w oczach. Lydia i Allison miały nietęgie miny, ale nie zapowiadało się na to, że zabiorą głos. 

\- Ok. - zgodził się w końcu. - Jaką macie propozycję?

Wzrok wszystkich spoczął teraz na Stilesie, który zazwyczaj zajmował się takimi sprawami. Chłopak odchrząknął, zbierając myśli.

\- W poniedziałek mamy trening, ale w porównaniu ze środą i piątkiem, i tak wygląda najlepiej. Tylko Kira i Erica musiałyby czekać po szkole. W środę rozmijamy się z końcem zajęć, a w piątek… Cóż, często piątki i tak spędzamy razem, ale potrafię sobie wyobrazić przyjemniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż bycie powalanym w błoto przez wilkołaka. Derek?

Wspomniany chłopak pomyślał chwilę, po czym przytaknął krótko głową.

\- Niech tak będzie. Poniedziałek, wtorek, czwartek, treningi w lesie. Jeśli będziecie się mylić, dołożymy środę. 

Bety kiwnęły głową na znak zgody. Rozmawiali jeszcze o kilku innych sprawach, mniej ważnych niż naruszanie granic. Do końca spotkania Derek nie odsunął się od Stilesa, siedząc bok w bok. 

Ponieważ wszyscy mogli zapomnieć o wolnym poniedziałku, Stiles umówił się z Danny’m na środę. Mieli iść do zoo, co Stiles uważał za absolutnie urocze. Dlatego nie ucieszył go widok czarnego camero zaparkowanego przed szkołą. Isaac i Lydia, którzy kończyli zajęcia razem z nim, także zatrzymali się zdziwieni. To Danny przerwał zapadłą ciszę. 

\- Hej, Stiles, czy to nie twój kuzyn Miguel? 

Nawet z tej odległości Stiles mógł dostrzec, że na twarzy Dereka pojawia się kpiący uśmieszek. Kpiący uśmieszek, który był bardzo seksowny. Alfa, oparty o swój samochód, w skórzanej kurtce i okularach wyglądał jak model. Przyciągał spojrzenia prawie wszystkich dziewczyn na parkingu. Jedna z nich, odwracając się, żeby jeszcze raz na niego spojrzeć, dosłownie weszła w jakiegoś młodszego ucznia, rozsypując jego książki. 

\- Miguel? - zdziwił się Isaac, który nie znał tej historii. Stiles miał ochotę walnąć sobie w twarz. Najlepiej ścianą, żeby nie musieć uczestniczyć w nadchodzącej rozmowie. Tymczasem Derek wyprostował się i zaczął iść w ich kierunku. Stiles zdusił przekleństwo cisnące mu się na usta. Co on miał teraz zrobić? Uśmieszek Dereka powiększył się, jakby dokładnie wiedział, że wprowadził Stilesa w panikę. Lydia rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a Isaac nadal stał z zagubioną miną. Atmosfera udzieliła się Danny’emu, który chwycił Stilesa za przedramię.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał z niepokojem.

Stiles zacisnął usta, patrząc na starszego chłopaka wilkiem.

\- Nie, nic. - odpowiedział jednak, podnosząc głowę.

Kiedy Derek zbliżył się do nich na odległość ludzkiego słuchu, Stiles odezwał się pierwszy, ze sztucznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

\- Miguel! Co ty tu robisz? 

Derek zatrzymał się zaskoczony, ale szybko odzyskał pewność siebie. Lydia westchnęła głośno.

\- To może być nieprzyjemne. - wyszeptała cicho.

\- Stiles. - przywitał się alfa. - Lydia, Isaac. Cześć.

Trójka bet stała niepewna co powinna zrobić. Stiles za pomocą oczu próbował dać mu do zrozumienia, że jego obecność akurat tutaj, akurat w tym momencie nie jest pożądana, ale nie odnosił skutków. 

\- Myślałem, że się nie znacie? - powiedział tymczasem Danny, zwracając się do Isaaca. Blondyn zrobił spanikowaną minę. Był dobry w ukrywaniu prawdy, ale zupełnie nie radził sobie z wymyślaniem wiarygodnych kłamstw na bieżąco. 

\- Jesteś Danny, prawda? - zapytał Derek. - Chyba się już poznaliśmy?

\- Tak, stary, byłem kiedyś u Stilesa, gdy go odwiedzałeś. Co robisz w mieście?

\- Och, tak właściwie to tu mieszkam. Stiles ci nie mówił? - zapytał Derek niewinnym tonem, który sprawiał, że Stiles miał ochotę walnąć go w twarz. - Niestety, obowiązki nie pozwalają mi się z nim spotykać zbyt często.

Stojący za nimi Isaac dostał nagłego napadu kaszlu. 

\- Tak, wszyscy wiemy o twoich obowiązkach. Miło, że wpadłeś, ale nie pozwól nam się zatrzymywać.

Oczywiście wiecznie miły Danny musiał wszystko zepsuć.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Stiles. Skoro ma wolne popołudnie, głupio żeby od razu wracał do domu. 

\- Mamy już plany, Dan. Bardzo fajne plany.

\- Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać wam w  _ planach _ . - alfa uśmiechnął się słodko. - Mogłem uprzedzić Stilesa, że przyjadę.

\- Dokładnie. - podchwycił Stilinski. 

\- Nie ma sprawy, stary, możesz iść z nami. - powiedział jednak Danny. - Idziemy do zoo, nie masz alergii na zwierzęta, prawda? 

Lydia kopnęła Isaaca w kostkę, gdy chłopak znowu zaczął podejrzanie kaszleć. Twarz Dereka rozświetlił uśmiech.

\- Nie, żadnej. Podwieźć was?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam! Zapraszam do czytania :) A, uwaga, u mnie wszyscy mówią jak na południu i chyba w dwóch czy trzech miejscach to widać w tym rozdziale.

Stiles był wściekły. Absolutnie wściekły. Wyjście do zoo okazało się być tragedią, mimo że Danny uparcie twierdził, że bawił się świetnie. Derek przez cały czas był miły, uśmiechał się i żartował. Słowem, był zupełnie nie sobą. Oczywiście, Danny to kupił. A Stiles z każdą mijająca godziną coraz trudniej opierał się chęci wrzucenia Dereka do wybiegu dla lwów. Co więcej, dzięki jego obecności, romantyczna randka zamieniła się w wyjście z przyzwoitką. 

Isaac i Lydia musieli powiedzieć reszcie o całym wydarzeniu, bo następnego dnia wataha bardzo delikatnie podchodziła do niego podczas zajęć. I dobrze, bo Stiles denerwował się o każdą najmniejszą rzecz. Scott zasugerował nawet, że może powinien odpuścić sobie dzisiejszy trening, ale Stiles nie chciał się wycofywać. 

\- Nie wiem, w co pogrywasz, ale nie jest śmieszne. - wyrzucił z siebie, gdy tylko wysiadł z jeepa. Echo zatrzaskiwanych drzwi odbiło się od linii drzew, gdy reszta bet zamarła w ciszy. 

\- Niektórzy z nas mają życie poza watahą i nie masz prawa tego rujnować. 

\- Mówisz o tym uroczym  _ chłopcu _ ? Dlaczego mu nie powiesz, kim naprawdę jest twój  _ kuzyn Miguel _ ?

\- Kompletny idiotą, tym jest! 

Stiles popchnął go w pierś, a Derek cofnął się, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż rzeczywistego uderzenia. Chłopak próbował powtórzyć uderzenie, ale alfa chwycił jego ręce w mocnym uścisku. 

\- Co zrobi, gdy dowie się o wilkołakach i wiedźmach? Hm? Myślisz, że nadal będzie cię lubił, gdy dowie się o watasze?

\- Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że zamierzałem mu o tym powiedzieć, co? - wyrzucał z siebie Stiles, próbując wyrwać ręce. - Po co? Żeby i on zaczął się bać o swoje życie?

Coś zmieniło się w oczach Dereka na to wyznanie.

\- To ty twierdziłeś, że nie ma potrzeby codziennych treningów. Jeśli  _ boisz się _ …

\- Codzienne treningi nie zmienią faktu, że tylko cudem nikt z nas jeszcze nie zginął! Przemieniłeś bandę nastolatków i myślisz, że co, masz armię? 

Derek zaskoczony puścił jego ręce. Stiles jednak kontynuował.

\- Nie mamy czasu na nic poza spotkaniami watahy i szkołą. Mam 17 lat, chcę móc wyjść ze znajomymi i nie bać się łowców, chcę móc poznawać nowe osoby, na litość, chce móc wyjść z chłopakiem do zoo, bez obecności upierdliwego alfy!

Oczy Dereka rozbłysły czerwienią, a z jego gardła wyrwał się warkot.

\- Wataha powinna znaczyć dla ciebie więcej! Nie widzisz, że ten chłopak do nas nie pasuje?

\- Danny nie ma pasować do was, ale do mnie! I wiesz co? Pasuje! Słucha mnie i…

\- Też cię słucham! - przerwał mu Derek ze złością. - To ty nie zwracasz uwagi na watahę…

\-  _ Ja _ nie zwracam uwagi na watahę? Gdyby nie ja, nie miałbyś wcale watahy, Peter powybijałby nas wszystkich za pierwszym razem!

\- Przekładasz własne dobro nad dobro watahy! 

\- Dbam o moich przyjaciół, dupku! Jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy porzucili całkowicie nasze życie i żyli jak ty, to ja dziękuję.

Derek zacisnął pięści w nieudolniej próbie ukrycia pazurów. 

\- Wilk nie może opuścić watahy nie…

\- Nie jestem wilkiem! - krzyknął Stiles, mając w oczach łzy złości. - Jestem człowiekiem i mogę opuścić tą przeklętą watahę, jeśli tylko będę chciał!

Derek nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć,ponieważ Stiles gwałtownie odwrócił się od niego i ruszył w stronę samochodu. Ktoś próbował go zatrzymać, ale w złości odtrącił wyciągnięte ręce. Omal nie spowodował wypadku, gdy wyjechał na główną drogę i to zmusiło go do uspokojenia się. Jednak gdy tylko wrócił do domu, rzucił się na łóżko, walcząc z łzami i poczuciem goryczy w gardle. 

John zauważył, że coś jest nie tak i wysłał chłopaka na zewnątrz, nakazując bieg. Stiles pamiętał, że w dzieciństwie, zanim zdiagnozowano u niego ADHD, ojciec często w ten sposób radził sobie z nadmiarem energii u syna. O dziwo, tym razem także pomogło. Wrócił do domu dwie godziny później, nadal w złym humorze, ale bez palącej potrzeby zniszczenia czegoś. Mógł też skupić się na zadaniach, dlatego przed snem pozwolił sobie na książkę, zamiast ślęczeć nad biurkiem. Od lektury oderwał go dźwięk poruszanej pułapki, którą zamontował na dachu, gdy wizyty wilkołaczych przyjaciół stały się częstsze. 

\- Scott, nie mam ochoty na rozmowy. - rzucił w przestrzeń, wiedząc, że przyjaciel i tak go usłyszy. - Porozmawiamy jutro, słowo.

Jednak to nie Scott wszedł przez otwarte okno. Derek zgrabnie zeskoczył na dywan, a Stiles poczuł, jak złość wraca. Nabrał powietrza przez nos, starając się nie wybuchnąć.

\- Wyjdź. - powiedział sucho, nie ruszając się z łóżka.

\- Stiles, ja… Chcę przeprosić.

\- A ja chcę, żebyś stąd wyszedł.

\- Sti…

\- Co w słowie  _ wyjdź _ jest dla ciebie niejasne?

Derek, wbrew jego rozkazowi, zrobił krok w jego stronę. 

\- Pozwól mi tylko…

\-  _ Nie.  _ Chcesz usłyszeć to po hiszpańsku?  _ No _ .

Derek uniósł dłonie do góry.

\- Przesadziłem, wiem, ale…

\- Ale co, Derek? Hm? Co masz na obronę tego, że rujnujesz życie społeczne ucznia liceum?

Derek otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Stiles nie dał mu dojść do słowa. 

\- Zresztą, nie odpowiadaj. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Jeśli nie wyjdziesz, dostaniesz sprayem po oczach. 

Mimo ostrzeżenia wilkołak wykonał kolejny krok w stronę łóżka. Stiles nie myśląc długo szybkim ruchem sięgnął po większą butelkę stojącą na nakastliku i prysnął cieczą w kierunku Dereka. Alfa wydał okrzyk zaskoczenia i bólu zataczając się do tyłu.

\- Nawet bez wzroku trafisz do okna. - powiedział kwaśno Stiles. - Dobranoc, nie wracaj. 

Piątek nie był lepszy. Więź watahy była niestabilna, co odczuwał każdy, niezależnie czy wilk czy człowiek. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Podczas lunchu nawet Danny musiał zauważyć, że coś jej nie tak, bo rozmowy reszty osób ze Stilesem były lekko wymuszone, jakby bety bały się powiedzieć coś niewłaściwego. Pod koniec przerwy Boyd odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Nadal spotykamy się dzisiaj o 19? 

Kilka osób wymieniło między sobą spojrzenia. Stiles pochylił głowę, wbijając wzrok w stół. 

\- No tak. - powiedział w końcu Scott. - Mieliśmy zgrać w Grę o tron. 

Planszówki często pojawiały się na spotkaniach watahy. Zwykle grali w łatwiejsze gry, ale Stiles tak bardzo ekscytował się tą grą, że Derek nie namyślając się długo, kupił ją dla watahy. Ostatnie tygodnie leżała na półce, bo zawsze było coś lepszego do roboty, ale w końcu udało się zgrać termin. Najgorszy dla Stilesa, najwyraźniej. Dlaczego nie mogli robić dzisiaj czegoś innego, jak sprzątać po treningu czy oglądać komedii romantycznych. Danny rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, więc Stiles zebrał się w sobie i zabrał głos.

\- Beze mnie. Jedziemy z Danny’m do kina. 

Bety spojrzały na niego z niepokojem, co tylko jeszcze bardziej go zezłościło. 

\- Ale al… Znaczy… - zająknął się Isaac. - Mi… Derek kupił grę specjalnie dla ciebie.

Stiles rzucił mu twarde spojrzenie. Rozmawianie o sprawach watahy przy Danny’m było trudne.

\- Nie kupił jej dla  _ mnie _ , kupił ją dla  _ wszystkich _ . Wytrzymacie jeden wieczór beze mnie. 

Podniósł się od stołu, wyciągając dłoń do Danny’ego, który zawahał się zanim ja przyjął. Stiles nie mógł wytrzymać rzucanych mu spojrzeń, jak gdyby chęć spędzenia wieczoru poza watahą była przestępstwem i łamała im serca. Jednak nikt go nie zatrzymywał. 

Wieczór w kinie nie poszedł zgodnie z planem. Stiles cały czas był poddenerwowany, a Danny parę razy wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się wstrzymywał. Samotnie siedzieli obok siebie, wpatrując się w kinowy ekran. 

Następnego dnia złość znikła. Zastąpił ją smutek, tak głęboki, że Stiles leżąc w łóżku przez chwilę rozważał, czy o czym nie zapomniał. Jednak nie, w końcu musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że cała ta sytuacja wpływa na niego mocniej niżby tego chciał. Nagła fala samotności, która go zalała, sprawiła, że przykrył się kołdrą aż po głowę. Danny długo nie wytrzyma takiego układu, po wczorajszym wieczorze to było jasne. Wataha odtrącała go na każdym kroku, a Stiles, mimo słów rzuconych w gniewie, nie chciał z niej odchodzić. To byli jego przyjaciele i jego życie. Nawet jeśli często narzekał na brak wolnego czasu, nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego. Ale… To, że nie mógł mieć nawet normalnego związku z chłopakiem ze szkoły było niesprawiedliwe. Zwłaszcza patrząc na to, że wszystkie inne bety kogoś miały. Stiles czuł się jak nieudacznik, gdy siedział samotnie otoczony przez pary podczas każdego pojedynczego wyjścia. A do tego dochodził sposób, w jaki podchodziła to tego wataha. Jakby sami nigdy nie zmagali się z samotnością. 

Słońce za oknem wznosiło się coraz wyżej, a on nie miał ochoty wstawać. Ta pogoda mu nie odpowiadała. Wolałby deszcz lub burzę, z wiatrem szalejącym w gałęziach drzew. Nie błękitne niebo z jasnym słońcem. Sądząc po ciszy w domu, szeryf musiał już wyjść na posterunek. Czyli był sam. Zanim zdążył znowu pogrążyć się w myślach, odezwał się dźwięk telefonu.  _ Following the leader, the leader, the leader _ … Stiles podniósł telefon zaskoczony. Derek nigdy nie dzwonił. Wysyłał krótkie sms albo przychodził niezapowiedziany przez okno. Ale nigdy nie dzwonił. Wpatrywał się w ekran, by po chwili odłożyć telefon na łóżko. Miał wystarczająco zły humor, żeby jeszcze bardziej się przybijać. Po paru sygnałach skoczna melodia urwała się, a w pokoju znowu zapadła cisza. Jednak tylko na chwilę. Po jakimś czasie, gdy Stiles rozważał plusy i minusy wyjścia z łóżka, telefon ponownie się odezwał. Tym razem na wyświetlaczu pojawiało się zdjęcie Scott'a, więc nacisnął symbol zielonej słuchawki.

\- Stary, wszystko w porządku? - wyrzucił z siebie zaniepokojony chłopak. - Coś się stało, gdzie jesteś?

Stiles ze zdziwieniem przetarł oczy.

\- W pokoju, gdzie miałbym być? Co się stało, dlaczego dzwonisz? 

\- Ty mi powiedz! Derek panikuje, a ty…

\- Dlaczego Derek panikuje? 

\- No właśnie mówię, że coś jest z tobą nie tak.

Stiles podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Zapowiadało się na jedną z tych rozmów, w który Scott rzucał dziwnymi hasłami i oczekiwał, że będą zrozumiałe dla wszystkich. 

\- Może zaczniesz od początku?

\- Stary, wiesz, że od czwartku nasza więź jest napięta. 

\- Myślałem, że nie wierzysz w więź. 

Stiles mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak Scott przewraca oczami.

\- Skup się. Dzisiaj rano coś się zmieniło, nie wiem co, ale Stiles, jestem pewny, że to twoja część.

\- Eh. Co masz na myśli?

\- Derek myślał, że serio chcesz porzucić watahę. A potem nie odebrałeś i…

\- Czekaj. - przerwał mu Stiles. - Skąd wiesz, że nie odebrałem? Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że co mnie dzwonił?

\- No… Alfa zadzwonił do mnie, kiedy ty nie chciałeś z nim rozmawiać. Nie odejdziesz z watahy, prawda?

Stiles przejechał palcami przez włosy. 

\- Nie koleś, nigdy nie zamierzałem. Po prostu… Derek przesadza. Z kontrolą, z treningami. Sam dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- No nie wiem, stary. - Scott brzmiał jakby rzeczywiście miał inne zdanie na ten temat, ale bał się powiedzieć je na głos. - Znaczy, no wiesz. Sytuacja z omegami jest dość napięta.

\- Przecież wiesz, że chodzi mi o Danny’ego. Porzuć te wymówki o dzikich omegach atakujących Beacon Hills. 

\- Ok, ale sam też nie byłeś zbyt miły w czwartek.

\- To był odwet za zniszczenie wyjścia do zoo. I za cały ten cyrk z Miguelem. 

Scott milczał przez chwile po drugiej stronie słuchawki. 

\- Plus, jeszcze niedawno zgadzałeś się ze mną, że robi za dużo spotkań. Zmieniłeś zdanie tylko dlatego, że teraz Kira spędza je razem z tobą. 

\- Do tej pory podobał ci się skład watahy. 

\- Do tej pory sądziłem, że gdy znajdę sobie chłopaka, wataha nie będzie miała z nim problemów. 

\- Chcesz powiedzieć o nas Danny’emu? 

Stiles zagryzł wargi. Nie był pewien, co chce osiągnąć na tym polu.

\- Nie, dopóki nie wrócicie po rozum do głowy. Zresztą… - urwał wątek, zmieniając zdanie.

\- Zresztą co? 

Scott znał go nie od dziś i potrafił powiedzieć, kiedy coś gnębiło przyjaciela. 

\- Jak poszła wczorajsza randka?

Stiles milczał przez chwilę.

\- Stiles?

\- Było… Nie wiem, Scott. Pamiętasz, jak zacząłeś się spotykać z Allison i bałeś się, że to nie wyjdzie? Nam chyba nie wyjdzie.

\- Coś się stało? - w łosie Scott słychać było troskę, ale również zakłopotanie. 

\- Nic się nie stało i nic się nie stanie, bo Danny ma już chyba dość waszego nastawienia. 

Scott nie odpowiedział, więc Stiles kontynuował cichym, spokojnym głosem.

\- Zresztą, dziwisz się mu? Jest przystojny, wysportowany, miły. Znajdzie sobie chłopaka bez problemu, takiego, który nie wplątuje go w dramaty swoich przyjaciół. A ja… Nie wiem, może kiedyś wataha się powiększy i znajdzie się w niej ktoś dla mnie. Albo rozjedziemy się po liceum i nie będzie już żadnej watahy.

\- Jesteś pesymistyczny, Stiles. Nie wiesz, czy Danny z tobą zerwie. 

\- A nawet jeśli nie, to co? Ile mam to ciągnąć? Nie móc wychodzić jednocześnie z wami i z nim? Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Poniedziałki, wtorki i czwartki wataha, środy i piątki Danny? Co potem, dwie imprezy urodzinowe?

Scott nie przerwał mu ciągu pytań, zachowując ciężkie milczenie. Po chwili Stiles przerwał, biorąc głęboki wdech. Po chwili ciszy Scott zebrał się w sobie.

\- Będziesz dzisiaj na treningu? Derek martwił się o ciebie wczoraj.

\- Derek może sobie wsadzić swoje zmartwienie. 

\- Stiles, daj spokój. Jemu na tobie zależy, nie widzisz tego?

Dopiero teraz Stiles porzucił swój spokojny ton głosu.

\- Gdyby tak było, nie rujnowałby mojego pierwszego związku. Wiesz jak to jest, Scott? Być jedyna samotną osobą w watasze? 

\- Derek też jest samotny. 

\- Bo jest antyspołecznym dupkiem. A ja czuję się jak nieudacznik. Nie dość, że jestem jedynym chłopakiem człowiekiem, to jeszcze to.

\- Stiles! - oburzył się Scott. - Wiesz, że to nieprawda! Nie jesteś nieudacznikiem, jak możesz w ogóle tak mówić. 

Stiles pokręcił głową, mimo że przecież Scott nie mógł tego widzieć. 

\- Nieważne. Nie będę dzisiaj na treningu, mam coś ważnego do zrobienia. - sztukę kłamania wilkołakom opanował do perfekcji, a naginanie prawdy przez telefon było jeszcze łatwiejsze. 

\- Co mam powiedzieć Derekowi?

\- Co? Nic mu nie mów, to nie jest tak, że musimy być na każdym treningu. 

Scott nie wydawał się być pocieszony, ale rozłączył się bez długiego namawiania. Stiles poleżał w łóżku jeszcze przez chwilę, lecz w końcu zdecydował, że to nie ma sensu. Zarzucił na siebie luźne ciuchy i zaczął sprzątać dom. Teraz, gdy do spotkań z watahą doszły randki z Danny’m nie miał zbyt wiele czasu w ciągu tygodnia, żeby utrzymywać porządek. Po paru godzinach ciężkiej pracy, Stiles mógł z dumą stwierdzić, że widać różnice. Dom wydawał się jaśniejszy i zdecydowanie pachniał przyjemniej. Od kilku lat młodszy Stilinski korzystał z rad Melissy, która, także samotnie prowadząc dom, znała wiele sztuczek ułatwiających sprzątanie. Ojciec powinien niedługo wrócić, więc Stiles zostawił mu kartkę na lodówce i po przebraniu się, wyszedł z domu. 

Była późna jesień i w powietrzu unosił się specyficzny zapach opadłych liści, dymu i dyni. Stiles głęboko wierzył, że właśnie tak pachniałaby dla niego amortencja. Wziął głęboki oddech i poczuł, jak coś wewnątrz niego uspokaja się. Jesień była ulubioną porą roku jego mamy i przez kilka lat Stiles nienawidził jej całym sercem. Potem jednak zaczął przypominać sobie ich spacery po lesie, plecenie wianka na drzwi z liści, pikniki na polu dyniowym. Uczucia, które wzbudzała w nim ta pora roku były zbyt intymne, żeby dzielić je nawet ze Scottem, a wiedział, że tylko zasmucą jego ojca. Dlatego to właśnie jesienią najczęściej spędzał czas samemu, podczas gdy zwykle wolał być otoczonym przez towarzystwo. Dlatego też często jesienią nie mógł otrząsnąć się z tego dziwnego rodzaju smutku, który oblepiał go jak mgła. Nocami śnił o górach i złotych lasach, o ogniu w długie wieczory i cieple, mimo deszczu za oknem. W snach siedział otulony kocem, z kubkiem ciepłego kakao, słuchając głosu swojej mamy, czytającej książkę. Potem budził się w cichym, pustym domu i żaden koc czy herbata nie mogły go rozgrzać. Deszcz padający za oknem był ponury, a żarówki rzucały krótkie, ostre cienie. Jednak dzisiaj świeciło słońce, a wiatr przynosił ze sobą pierwsze chłodniejsze powiewy. Nie zwracał uwagi dokąd idzie, dopóki nie zauważył przed sobą małej furtki. Wcisnął ręce głębiej w kieszenie i udał się znaną sobie ścieżką do góry. Po chwili stał pod drzewem, którego gałęzie sięgały nisko nad ziemią.

\- Cześć, mamo.

Liście zebrane w parku stały na biurku w kolorowej butelce, projekcie na technikę sprzed paru lat. Wzrok Stilesa raz po raz uciekał w ich stronę sponad książki, którą czytał. Spacer nie sprawił, że nie był już smutny, ale wyżalenie się mamie w pewien sposób pomogło. Jak zawsze, gdy wracał z cmentarza, czuł w sobie pewną pustkę, która promieniowała zimnem. Wziął łyk z wciąż parującego kubka i wsłuchał się w muzykę. Rozważał, czy po prostu nie iść wcześniej spać, gdy zza okna dobiegł go podejrzany dźwięk. Zamarł z kubkiem w dłoni, nasłuchując dźwięku pułapki. Jednak zamiast niego, rozległo się ciche pukanie w szybę.

\- Wejdź.

Przez uchylone okno wszedł Derek, wyglądając prawie że nieśmiało. 

\- Mogę wejść, czy znowu użyjesz sprayu? 

Stiles miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się lekko zarumienić. 

\- Musiałbym odłożyć herbatę, a nie chcę się z nią rozstawać.

Derek potraktował to jako wystarczającą zachętę, zdejmując kurtkę i buty, zwyczaj, którego Stiles uczył go bardzo długo. Powiesił kurtkę na oparciu krzesła i zauważył bukiet liści.

\- Zbieraliśmy je z mamą, w dzieciństwie. - powiedział cicho, delikatnie zarysowując obrzeże jednego z liści palcami. - Urządzaliśmy konkurs, które z nas znajdzie najładniejszego i największego liścia. Cora była w tym najlepsza, zawsze z nami wygrywała.

W jego tonie słychać było gorycz, jak zawsze w tych nielicznych momentach, gdy wspominał swoją rodzinę. Stiles przełknął ślinę i powiedział cicho: 

\- Mama plotła z nich wianek na drzwi. Próbowałem jej pomóc, ale zwykle kończyło się klejem wszędzie, tylko nie na liściach. Potem… Wiesz, nadal mam ten obraz przed oczami. Złote liście, przewiązane kolorową wstążką. Starałem się go zrobić, ale… Chyba to nie moja broszka. A to był wieniec na koniec jesieni. Na początek robiła taki z różnymi owocami i kwiatami, które wplatała w liście.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowało milczenie. Derek nie odrywał wzroku od liści, a Stiles wpatrywał się w kubek z herbatą. W końcu wilkołak odwrócił się w jego kierunku i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Wpatrywał się w twarz chłopaka, jakby szukał w niej czegoś.

\- Przepraszam. - powiedział cichym głosem. - Zachowałem się jak dupek.

\- Trudno się z tym kłócić. - powiedział Stiles, ale w jego tonie nie było zgryźliwości. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się złościć. - Dlaczego nie lubisz Danny’ego?

Derek odwrócił wzrok i zarumienił się lekko, jakby był dzieckiem złapanym na podjadaniu czekolady przed obiadem. 

\- To nie jest tak, że go nie lubię. - powiedział w końcu. - Po prostu nie wydaje mi się, żeby pasował do watahy. 

\- Przecież nawet go nie znasz. Poza tym, jeśli Jackson pasuje do tej watahy, nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby nie pasował tam Danny. Nie pomijając tego, że przydałby się nam informatyk. 

\- Pewnie masz rację. - zgodził się starszy chłopak, przechylając głowę na bok. - Przepraszam. Może… może przyprowadzić go w przyszły piątek na spotkanie z watahą? 

Stiles wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

\- Chcesz żebym przyprowadził Danny’ego na nasze spotkanie?

Brwi Dereka uniosły się w bardzo znajomym dla Stilesa geście, mówiącym “przecież właśnie to powiedziałem”. 

\- Nadal nie graliśmy w Grę o tron.

\- W takim razie co robiliście wczoraj? 

Zaczęli rozmawiać o wczorajszym spotkaniu i dzisiejszym treningu. Zanim Stiles się spostrzegł, mijała już północ, a oni, siedząc naprzeciwko siebie przy świetle lampki i girlandy złotych lampek, wspominali inne jesienie, kiedy obaj jeszcze byli dziećmi zarówno wiekiem, jak i sercem. 

W niedzielę pogoda się zepsuła i Derek musiał odwołać trening. Zamiast niego cała wataha spotkała się w jego mieszkaniu, nie robiąc nic specjalnego, po prostu przebywając razem. Bety przywitały Stilesa z energią wartą co najmniej kilkutygodniowej nieobecności, nie małej kłótni. Derek zarządził, że Stiles i Isaac zorganizują napoje i przekąski. Stiles oczywiście musiał wyrazić swój sprzeciw wobec “wykorzystywaniu taniej siły roboczej”, ale Derek był nieustępliwy. Koniec końców, Stiles ze śmiechem udał się za Isaac’em do kuchni, gdzie młodszy chłopak był już zajęty robieniem kanapek. Stilinski zajął się przygotowywaniem napojów, zgodnie ze znanymi preferencjami watahy. Wszystkie arkusze online, z który podśmiewała się Erica, sprawdzały się w codziennym  życiu. Postawił wodę i zaczął szukać w szafkach kawy i herbat. Wyciągając cukier, zauważył, że wilkołak dodał parę rzeczy do swojej kolekcji. Butelka syropu klonowego i syropu z gałką muszkatołową, pomarańczami i cynamonem, o którym mówił Derekowi w nocy stały na półce, jeszcze nie otwarte. Stiles poczuł jak ciepło rozlewa się po jego piersi. Odszukał wzrokiem alfę. Derek rozmawiał ze Scottem w salonie, ale zwrócił na niego oczy, gdy tylko poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Gdy zobaczył, że to Stiles patrzy na niego z kuchni, uśmiechnął się i kiwnął mu lekko głową. Chłopak z uśmiechem wrócił do przygotowywania napoi. 

Isaac podążył za nim wzrokiem i wybierając moment, gdy w salonie zrobiło się głośno, powiedział cicho.

\- Stiles? Jak ty to robisz?

Stilinski spojrzał na niego zdziwiony,

\- Robię co?

\- Sprzeciwiasz się alfie.

Brwi Stilesa uniosły się w zdziwieniu, więc Isaac kontynuował. 

\- Alfa coś mówi, a ty po prostu odpowiadasz “nie”. Jak?

\- Chyba nie rozumiem, o co pytasz.

Isaac wplótł palce we włosy.

\- Wiesz, kiedy alfa coś mi mówi, nie mogę nawet wyobrazić sobie odmówienia mu. Przynajmniej teraz. Na początku, kiedy wszystko było rozsypane i cały czas walczyliśmy, sprzeciwiałem mu się cały czas. Ale potem, gdy dołączyliście, coś się zmieniło. I teraz… Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć, po prostu wierzę, że on chce dla nas jak najlepiej.

Stiles nie odpowiadał, krzątając się przy kubkach.

\- Przez pewien czas myślałem, że to przez to, że mój ojciec… Ale potem rozmawiałem z resztą i wszyscy mają podobne odczucia. Może oprócz Scotta, wszystkie wilki nie potrafiłyby sprzeciwić się obecnie alfie. A i Scott robi to tylko w twojej obronie. Jasne, Erica i Jackson próbują się kłócić cały czas, ale w momencie, gdy słyszą “dość”, od razu przestają. 

\- Jesteście wilkami, a on waszym alfą. Masz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

\- Allison i Lydia mają podobne odczucia. Nawet silniejsze. Allison powiedziała mi kiedyś, że podczas spotkania zmieniła zdanie, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy. Po prostu alfa coś powiedział i nagle wszystko wskoczyło na właściwe miejsce.

\- Ok, stary, teraz brzmisz trochę przerażająco. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Derek ma nad wami jakąś psychiczną kontrolę i rzeczywiście jesteśmy sektą?

Isaac przechylił głowę na bok, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Nie, Stiles. Chcę powiedzieć, że nawet Scott i Jackson zwracają się do niego per alfo podczas treningów. Tylko ty mówisz do niego Derek. Tylko ty stawiasz opór. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie oskarżam cię o bunt czy coś. Po prostu, nie wiem, dlaczego ty jesteś inny.

Stiles nie patrzył na niego, zajęty nalewaniem wody do kubków. 

\- Obawiasz się, że Derek będzie miał nad tobą władzę podobną do tej, jaką miał twój ojciec?

Isaac milczał przez chwilę.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział w końcu. - Teraz już nie. Rozmawiałem z paroma osobami, między innymi z Deatonem i panem Argentem. Podobno to normalne w silnych watahach. 

\- Chris musiał być niepocieszony. - zaśmiał się krótko Stiles i Isaac uśmiechnął się.

Jednak zaraz później spoważniał.

\- Nie martwi cię to? 

\- Że jestem w stanie powiedzieć “nie”? Dlaczego miałoby mnie to martwić?

Isaac wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

\- Ale nie… nie odejdziesz z watahy, prawda?

Oczy Stilesa rozszerzyły się lekko w szoku.

\- Nie, Isaac, nie odejdę. A na pewno nie z tego powodu. Nie wiem dlaczego jestem  _ inny _ , ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Tobie?

\- Nie, nie! 

Isaac chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale przerwał przestraszony. Sekundy później Derek pojawił się w kuchni.

\- Doczekamy się dzisiaj waszej obecności? 

Isaac zabrał tacę z kanapkami i paluszkami, a Stiles sięgnął po drugą, zastawioną kubkami. Na stole została trzecia taca, z resztą kubków i syropami. Derek sięgnął po nią, przypadkowo dotykając przy tym ręki Stilesa. Kubki na trzymanej przez niego tacy drgnęły.

\- W porządku? - zapytał cicho alfa, stojąc centymetry od chłopaka.

\- Yhym. - mruknął Stiles, odsuwając się. - Dziękuję.

\- Nie masz za co, Stiles. 

***

W szkole wataha była o wiele weselsza niż w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Stiles uśmiechał się pobłażliwe, patrząc jak Jackson stara się odebrać notatnik od Isaac’a, który nic nie robił sobie z jego gróźb. Chwilę później na korytarz wszedł Danny i uśmiech chłopaka powiększył się. Rozmawiali w niedzielę i wszystko zdawało się się być w porządku. Co prawda, przez trening nie mogli spotkać się dziś czy jutro, ale Stiles zaprosił go na kawę w środę, w ramach przeproszenia za zły humor w zeszłym tygodniu. Zajęcia minęły szybko. Wspólna nauka wewnątrz watahy przynosiła efekty, widoczne zwłaszcza w przypadku Erici i Scott'a, a także Isaac’a, który zaczął się więcej odzywać na zajęciach. Treningi też wypadły dobrze. Stiles nie mógł zastanawiać się, jak dużo wspólnego ma z tym koniec kłótni. Czy nastroje przekazywane więzią rzeczywiście były tak silne? 

Środowe wyjście z Dannym było… Udane. Rozmawiali, trochę się pośmiali, Danny pocałował go na pożegnanie. Stiles chciał zaprosić go na spotkanie z watahą, po czym przypomniał sobie, że musi pierwsze rozwiązać sprawę z Miguelem i odłożył to na jutro. Derek zaproponował, że będzie udawać, ale to byłoby bezsensu. Dlatego na dłuższej przerwie zaciągnął Danny’ego na schody na ostatnim piętrze, wierząc, że wyszli poza zasięg słuchu wilkołaków.

Danny uśmiechnął się do niego przygaszonym uśmiechem, chwytając go za rękę.

\- Pamiętasz mojego kuzyna, Miguela? - rozpoczął rozmowę. - Więc, sprawa jest taka, że… Miguel nie jest moim kuzynem. W sumie to nawet nie nazywa się Miguel.

Spodziewał się kilku reakcji. Zaskoczenia, złości. Nie spodziewał się natomiast tego, że Danny mocniej ściśnie jego dłoń.

\- Stiles. Jesteś niesamowity, wiesz o tym? I przystojny. I naprawdę lubię twoje poczucie humoru.

\- Ale?

\- Ale nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy na spotykanie się z kimś z watahy wilkołaków.

Stilinski poczuł się jak spetryfikowany. Musiał mieć bardzo dziwne halucynacje. Danny pomachał mu dłonią przed oczami.

\- Wiedziałeś?

\- Chłopie, to jest Beacon Hills.

Stiles zastygł w bezruchu. Jego usta rozchyliły się w próbie zadania pytania.

\- Wiem, że Miguel to tak naprawdę Derek Hale. I że jest waszym alfą.

\- Co, ale…

Odpowiedział mu śmiech.

\- Przecież dobrze wiesz, że umiem odnajdywać informacje. A pożar domu Hale’ów był głośną sprawą.

\- Ale… Skąd wiesz o...

\- W pewnym momencie musiałem zacząć wiązać fakty. Myślisz, że inaczej odpuściłbym tak po prostu przyjaźń z Jacksonem? I tak samo jak w jego przypadku, nie chcę, żebyś musiał wybierać między mną a watahą.

\- Zrywasz ze mną.

Danny w odpowiedzi nachylił się i delikatnie pocałował go w usta. 

\- Przenoszę nasze relację na przyjacielski poziom.

\-  _ Możemy zostać przyjaciółmi _ ?

\- Mówię poważnie, Stiles. Nie mów mi, że nie zastanawiałeś się jak to wyjdzie na dłuższą metę. 

Stiles musiał mu przyznać rację.

\- Fajnie było cię poznać bliżej. 

\- Ciebie też. I nie żartuje, jeśli wyrzucisz mnie z waszego stolika na stołówce, zhakuje ci komputer. 

Stiles obawiał się, że dalsze utrzymywanie znajomości z Danny’m będzie krępujące, ale okazało się, że chyba są lepszymi przyjaciółmi, niż byli parą. Nadal rozmawiali dużo w szkole i wychodzili do Jungle czy do kina. Odpadło trzymanie się za ręce i całowanie. Zresztą, sporo pokazywało to, że wataha nawet nie zorientowała się, że zerwali. Chyba stwierdzili, że Stiles zniechęcił się i dlatego zaprzestał prób zaprzyjaźnienia go z watahą. Nie powiedział im także o tym, że Danny wie o wilkołakach.

Tymczasem wielkimi krokami zbliżało się Święto Dziękczynienia. Wspólnie ustalili, że na obiedzie u alfy będą ci, którzy mogą, a reszta dołączy wieczorem. Była ta najlepsza opcja. Kira, Lydia, Erica, Boyd i Jackson mieli rodziny, z którymi chcieli spędzić święta, zwłaszcza, że do niektórych z nich przyjeżdżali dalsi krewni. Od wielu lat ojciec Stilesa i matka Scott’a przygotowywali obiad razem, spędzając go w domu, na komisariacie lub w szpitalu, w zależności od dyżurów. Chętnie przystali na spędzenie go w tym roku u Dereka. Isaac mieszkał na stałe u niego na stałe, więc to była oczywistość. Allison namówiła ojca, żeby dołączył do towarzystwa, a Chris wyjątkowo się zgodził, czemu zapewne pomogła planowana obecność Johna i Melissy. Malia czuła się lepiej w watasze, gdzie nie musiała się aż tak pilnować. Jej ojciec musiał wyjechać na parę dni i chciał ją wysłać do ciotki w LA, ale dziewczyna stanowczo zaprotestowała. Tydzień przed świętem wszyscy siedzieli w mieszkaniu alfy. Allison, Lydia, Kira i Boyd zajęci byli przygotowywaniem ozdób. Stiles z pewną zazdrością patrzył na to, jak zręcznie im to idzie. Allison z Lydią kończyły kolorowy baner, Kira robiła jakieś ozdoby z liści, a Boyd montował na ścianach lampki. Stiles z Malią zajęci byli  _ planowaniem _ . Jak się okazało, obiad na taką liczbę osób nie był czymś łatwym do ogarnięcia. Musieli między innymi podzielić się obowiązkami takimi jak gotowanie. Reszta osób siedziała albo z nimi, zajęta zadaniami domowymi, albo w kuchni z Derekiem, rozmawiając.

\- Ok, czyli ile osób będzie na obiedzie? - zapytała Allison z poziomu podłogi. - Mój tata chce też wiedzieć, ile będzie dorosłych.

\- Twój tata, mój, mama Scotta, Derek. - wyliczał Stiles. - Tyle dorosłych. Potem, hm, ja, ty, Scottie, Isaac, Malia… Dziewięć.

\- Jak Czarnych Jeźdźców. - dopowiedziała Lydia, ale Kira szybko jej odpowiedziała.

\- Albo jak członków Drużyny. Z kim chcesz się utożsamiać? 

\- Dobrze by było zmieścić wszystkich przy stole.  - Allison nie dała wybić się z tematu. - Nie wiem, czy nasi rodzicie będą zadowoleni z ludzi siedzących na podłodze podczas uroczystego obiadu.

\- Łał, uroczystego obiadu mówisz? Wiesz jak wprowadzić napięcie.

Allison w odpowiedzi pokazała mu język. 

\- Twoje umiejętności kulinarne zostaną poddane surowej krytyce, lepiej się postaraj.

\- Ali, jeszcze nie rozdzieliłem do końca zadań, czego być nie chciała dostać najbardziej?

\- A wieczorem? Ile będzie nas łącznie? - Boyd przerwał ich wymianę zdań.

\- Hmmm…. - Stiles zaczął liczyć na palcach. - Mój tata i Melissa mają wieczorne dyżury, więc oni odpadają. Zgaduję, że twój tata też nie będzie chciał siedzieć z bandą nastolatków? 

Allison kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Z tego co wiem, wieczorem na wpaść do niego jakiś dobry znajomy. 

\- Okey dokey. Nas jest jedenaścioro, Boyd twoje rodzeństwo przyjdzie? Co z siostrą Erici? 

\- Meg idzie do mnie do domu wieczorem, umówiły się z Melanie. Więc możesz skreślić całe moje rodzeństwo, bliźniaki zapewne zostaną denerwować dziewczyny. Lydia, twój brat?

\- Bywa tak rzadko w Beacon Hills, że na pewno wyjdzie spotkać się z przyjaciółmi.

\- Ok, ktoś jeszcze?

Dziewczyny wymieniły spojrzenie nad banerem.

\- A Danny? Nie chcesz go zaprosić?

\- Hmm, w sumie nie myślałem nad tym. Nie wiem, jakby to wyszło.

\- Byłoby miło spędzić Dziękczynienie z chłopakiem, prawda? - zapytała delikatnie Allison i Stiles pacnął się dłonią w czoło. 

\- No racja! - wszyscy w pokoju spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem, z kuchni także nie było słychać już rozmowy. - Nie jesteśmy już razem z Danny’m. 

Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła zabrzmiał głośno w ciszy. Stiles odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić, co się stało, ale Lydia pociągnęła go za ręka. 

\- Jak to nie jesteście?

\- Normalnie, uznaliśmy, że to jednak nie to. 

\- Czyli cię rzucił, ale ta wersja lepiej brzmi? - zapytała Malia, która nadal nie potrafiła zrozumieć pojęcia taktu. Stiles jednak ją za to lubił, dlatego tylko pokazał jej język.

\- Nie, Malia. Dalej się przyjaźnimy.

\- Jej, Stiles, tak mi przykro. Kiedy to się stało?

\- Co? Na początku listopada, nie jestem sm…

\- Na początku listopada? - krzyknęło unisono parę osób.

\- Ale to prawie miesiąc temu. - zdziwiła się Lydia. Reszta watahy wpadła do pokoju, już nie kryjąc się z tym, że podsłuchuje. 

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - zapytał Scott z urazą w oczach. 

Reszta pytała dlaczego, w przeróżnych kombinacjach słownych. W końcu odezwał się Derek, niepewnym głosem. 

\- Czy to przez to zoo? Stiles, na prawdę cię przepraszam, nie pomyślałem.

Chłopak uniósł dłoń, żeby przerwać jego wywód, zanim weźmie na siebie winę za każdą złą rzecz, która przytrafiła się w Beacon Hills. Co byłoby nieprawdą, przynajmniej połowę nieszczęść Stiles przypisywał Harrisowi. 

\- Nie, a przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Danny… Nie chciał się wiązać z kimś w watasze.

Zgodnie z przewidzeniami Stilesa, po jego słowach wybuchło zamieszanie. 

\- Powiedziałeś mu?!

\- Stiles! Ale…

\- Pewnie, powiedz wszystkim, Stilinski, niech...

\- Co jeśli nas zdradzi, co jeśli jest łowcą?

Stiles przekrzywił głową na to ostatnie stwierdzenie. Danny łowcą. Niezłe.

Uniósł rękę do góry i po chwili wszyscy ucichli.

\- Dziękuję. Nie, nie powiedziałem mu. Tak się złożyło, że Danny to inteligentny chłopak i szybko odkrył, kim tak na prawdę jest mój  _ kuzyn Miguel _ . Zapewne dość pomocne było to, że już wtedy wiedział o wilkołakach. Swoją drogą, Jackson, pewnie powinieneś z nim porozmawiać. 

Jackson zerwał się jak oparzony i wybiegł z mieszkania, nie zabierając nawet kurtki. 

\- Łał, to było szybkie. Jak mówiłem, Danny wiedział, no, może nie o  _ wszystkim _ , ale o całkiem sporej ilości rzeczy. I nie chciał się mieszać w sprawy watahy, skoro jej alfa nie darzył go zbyt dużą sympatią. 

Przez twarz Dereka przebiegł skurcz. Stiles jednak tylko machnął ręką, mówiąc dalej.

\- Ale sądzę, że skoro teraz wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, myślę, że z chęcią dołączy do nas wieczorem. Jeśli się zgadzacie. Derek?

Alfa wyglądał jakby uderzyło w niego coś ciężkiego. Kiedy milczenie się przedłużało, stojący koło niego Isaac delikatnie nim potrząsnął.

\- Przepraszam. Um, tak, jasne, niech przyjdzie. 

Stiles kiwnął mu głową i jakby nigdy nic, wrócił do swoich tabelek, dopisując na jednej z list imię Danny’ego. Reszta stała jeszcze przez chwilę w szoku, ale widząc, że Stiles skończył swoje wytłumaczenia, powoli się rozeszła. Tylko Derek stał nadal w jednym miejscu, nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić. Stiles spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Zamierzasz tak stać? Jeśli nie masz nic do roboty, możesz mi z tym pomóc.

Derek bez słowa dołączył do niego, przysuwając krzesło odrobinę za blisko. Pracowali w trójkę do końca wieczoru, a tym, co Stiles zapamiętał najbardziej, było ciepło bijące od drugiego chłopaka. 

 

Święto Dziękczynienia wyszło znakomicie. Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez kilku małych katastrof kulinarnych i pewnej niezręczności pomiędzy Derekiem a Chrisem. Jednak zarówno obiad jak i wieczór w ogólnym rozrachunku był świetny. Stiles martwił się trochę jak wataha, tym razem oficjalnie, przyjmie Danny’ego, ale nie było śladu poprzedniej niechęci. Co z jednej strony było miłe, bo dzięki temu wszyscy spędzili przyjemnie wieczór, z drugiej wkurzające, bo dlaczego nie zachowywali się tak przyjaźnie wcześniej. Co zauważył również sam Danny, oczywiście.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że cena wkupienia się w łaski rezydującej watahy Beacon Hills jest zerwanie z tobą…

Stiles nie dał mu dokończyć zdania, wciskając mu w ręce opasały tom. Danny musiał posprzątać parę zakurzonych półek u siebie w piwnicy, a ponieważ Jackson wymówił się “wzmocnionymi zmysłami wyczulonymi na kurz i brud”, Stiles postanowił mu pomóc.

\- Jesteś zbyt miły, żeby tak zrobić. Szczera prawda, Danny. Wolałbyś udzierać się ze mną, niż złamać moje biedne serce.

\- Tak sobie wmawiaj. - odpowiedział chłopak ze śmiechem. - Nie wiem, gdzie było to biedne serce, gdy krzyczałeś na Hale’a, bo przypalił sos.

\- To wszystko w trosce o watahę, tak było.

\- Hashtag  _ tak było _ . Ale tak serio, Stiles. Jak to jest, że ty jedyny jesteś odporny na jego sztuczki?

\- Sztuczki? - powtórzył zagubiony Stiles. - Jakie sztuczki?

\- No wiesz. Autorytet i te sprawy. Bracie, nigdy nie widziałem Jacksona zachowującego się tak potulnie. A pamiętaj, że znam go od przedszkola. Pan Witthemore mógłby brać u Dereka lekcje. I tak samo było z resztą. 

\- To, że zwróciłem mu uwagę o sos, o niczym nie świadczy. 

\- Isaac prawie się popłakał, gdy podniosłeś na niego głos z powodu tej puszki coli.

\- Chłopie, to była ostatnia puszka cherry coke. A zresztą, Isaac jest bezbronnym kwiatem, którego należy chronić przed najlżejszym podmuchem wiatru. Rozważam założenie takiego profilu na facebooku, zainteresowany?

\-  _ Stiles _ . - powiedział z naciskiem Danny. - Nie mów, że tego nie zauważyłeś.

\- Każdy z was wie, że jestem pyskaty, a mimo to wszyscy wydajecie się być zaskoczeni.

Danny nie wydawał się być przekonany jego wytłumaczeniem, ale odpuścił temat, zajmując się szczególnie brudną półką.

Kilka dni później Stiles wszedł pewnym krokiem do kliniki weterynaryjnej. 

\- Młody pan Stilinski. - przywitał go Deaton. - Obawiam się, że Scotta nie ma dzisiaj u mnie.

\- Wiem. - odpowiedział prosto Stiles. - Dlatego przyszedłem tu właśnie dzisiaj.

Deaton odłożył trzymaną ampułkę i przypatrzył mu się uważnie. Stiles zdusił w sobie ochotę skulenia się pod tym świdrującym spojrzeniem.

\- Co więc pana do mnie sprowadza?

\- Chciałem porozmawiać o… dynamice watahy.

\- Ciekawe. 

\- Co jest ciekawe? - podchwycił od razu chłopak, ale Deaton rzucił mu spojrzenie, które Stiles zdążył już znienawidzić.

\- Co dokładnie chciałbyś wiedzieć?

\- Cóż… Jesteśmy młodą watahą, z dość nietypową strukturą.

\- To prawda.

\- Ale jednak udaje nam się powoli wypełniać role watahy.

\- Jeśli szukasz dowodu na waszą przydatność, jestem pewien, że znajdziesz kogoś lepszego w prawieniu kompletów. Jednak masz rację, stan rzeczy  _ powoli _ zbliża się do tego sprzed pożaru. Natomiast z łowcami macie nieporównywalnie lepszy kontakt.

\- I w watasze też dzieje się lepiej.

Deaton tylko uniósł brwi.

\- Kiedyś wszyscy ze sobą walczyli, tworzyły się grupki, alfa nie miał autorytetu. Teraz jest inaczej.

\- Do czego pan zmierza? - zapytał Deaton z uśmieszkiem, który wskazywał, że dobrze zna odpowiedź. Stiles rzucił mu twarde spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego to na mnie nie działa?

\- Stiles. - odpowiedział weterynarz, nadal uważnie się w niego wpatrując. - W idealnej watasze istnieje szereg sprawowanych funkcji. Na czele stoi oczywiście alfa. Pomaga mu pierwsza beta, za którą znowu...

\-  _ Wiem _ . - przerwał mu niegrzecznie Stiles. - Scott jest pierwszą betą, chociaż sam nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Znam idealną hierarchię Azariaha. Czytałem nawet komentarz Blacksmitha.

\- Oczywiście, że czytałeś.

\- Isaac jest mediatorem, chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy Boyd nie przejmie tej funkcji. Byłby w niej świetny, gdyby się więcej odzywał. Lydia jest badaczem, Erica trzyma straż, Allison to główny napastnikiem i strateg... Co zapewne tworzy niesamowity kazus, bo ile może być watah wilkołaków, które powierzają swoje bezpieczeństwo w ręce łowcy, z rodziny, która…

\- Stiles, skup się. - zwrócił mu uwagę Deaton. - Do czego zmierzasz?

Chłopak uniósł do góry podbródek.

\- Kim  _ ja _ jestem? Normalna beta powinna bezwzględnie słuchać alfy.

\- A tymczasem ty masz więcej uporu niż funkcyjni. - dokończył myśl Deaton. - Nie wiem, jak miałbym ci pomóc. Zdajesz się znać już odpowiedź. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego możesz z taką łatwością odmawiać alfie, musisz odkryć, jakie jest twoje miejsce w watasze.

\- Oh, c’mon, musi pan coś wiedzieć! Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, kto jest odporny na wpływy alfy?

W oczach Deatona błysnęło coś niepokojącego.

\- Obawiam się, że sam musisz do tego dojść. Mogę pożyczyć ci traktat Berry’ego, ale sądząc po jego tajemniczej nieobecności parę miesięcy temu, zakładam, że jesteś z nim zaznajomiony. 

Stiles zacisnął wargi. Przecież odłożył książkę na miejsce, co za problem.

\- Zastanów się samodzielnie nad swoim miejsce w watasze. - kontynuował tymczasem lekarz. - Tym, co w nią wnosisz. Jak ją zmieniasz. 

Po tych słowach wrócił do przerwanej pracy, dając znak końca rozmowy.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc. - rzucił Stiles wychodząc, wbrew swoim uczuciom, z mocnym postanowieniem dowiedzenia się, o co tu tak właściwie chodzi.

***

Boże Narodzenie upłynęło w bardzo miłej atmosferze. Na uroczysty obiad u Stilinskich, oprócz zwyczajowych gości, zostali zaproszeni Derek i Isaac. Wataha wymieniła się później prezentami, a na Sylwester udało im się wyjechać do pensjonatu prowadzonego przez inną watahę. Spędzili trzy dni świętując razem z innymi i wszyscy przyznawali Stilesowi słuszność w zaproponowaniu tego miejsca. Nawet Derek, który protestował najbardziej, bawił się świetnie.

Po powrocie Stiles postanowił bardziej przyłożyć się do swoich poszukiwań. Pewnie nawet by mu to wyszło, gdyby tylko los nie chciał się z nim podroczyć. 

Zaczęło się niewinnie. Na jednym z wieczornych spotkań Stiles kichnął. Weekend spędzili na torze przeszkód, nie zwracając uwagi na okropną pogodę, która utrzymywała się od kilku tygodni w Beacon Hills. Umorusani błotem i przemarznięci nie mieli nawet siły oburzać się po treningu. Po powrocie do domu owinęli się kocami i rozgrzewali gorącą herbatą. Nawet Malia, która uwielbiała tego typu ćwiczenia tym razem siedziała cicho. Stiles czuł, że zimno przeniknęło go do szpiku kości. Zamiast palców miał chyba bryłki lodu, bo dopiero po chwili mógł utrzymać kubek bez wylewania zawartości. Jednak następnego dnia wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Nawet to kichnięcie we wtorek nie zapowiadało przeziębienia. A jednak we środę i czwartek Stiles chodził zakatarzony, łykając tabletki z domowej apteczki. Pielęgniarka, surowa kobieta o oczach sokoła, orzekła, że to tylko przeziębienie i go nie zabije. 

W piątek sytuacja trochę się pogorszyła. 

\- Stiles, masz gorączkę, powinieneś zostać w domu. - mówił po raz kolejny jego ojciec.

\- Tato, jest piątek, wypocznę w weekend.

\- Synu, zdrowie jest ważne, czy sam mi tego nie powtarzasz serwując karmę dla królików?

Stiles przekręcił oczami.

\- Bądźmy szczerzy, gdybym tu został, zamiast się pakować cały czas sprawdzałbyś, czy jeszcze nie umarłem.

\- Hmm, może to nie najlepszy pomysł, żebym jechał na to sympozjum. 

\- Tato! - gwałtownie zaprotestował chłopak. - Mówisz o tym sympozjum od miesięcy. Mie-się-cy. Plus, nie zapominaj, że jeśli dostaniesz ten dyplom wzrośnie twoja pensja, nie?

\- Tylko jeśli burmistrz znajdzie w budżecie pieniądze na podwyżkę. 

\- Jasne, że znajdzie, niby kto inny ochrania to miasto przed wszelkimi potworami biegającymi po ulicach?

\- Zdecydowanie nie ja, synu. A poziom  _ normalnej _ przestępczości jest bardzo niski w tym mieście. 

\- To w sumie interesujące, może kiedyś to zbadam. Wpływ supernaturalnych katastrof na codzienne życie miasta.

Szeryf przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

\- Ok, Stiles, jak uważasz. Co jeśli ci się pogorszy w czasie, gdy mnie nie będzie? 

\- Melissa się mną zajmie, damy radę. Zresztą, to tylko przeziębienie, nie mam pięciu lat.

Przez odwodzenie ojca od zamiaru zrezygnowania z wyjazdu Stiles spóźnił się na pierwsze zajęcia, ale przekonanie go wynagrodziło mu gromowe spojrzenie nauczycielki. Obiecał ojcu, że będzie jadł ciepłe zupy i zadzwoni do niego, jeśli tylko choroba się pogłębi. Czego oczywiście nie zamierzał robić. 

W sobotę obudził się z dźwiękiem przypominającym młot pneumatyczny w głowie. Plus, chyba był w Afryce, bo w Beacon Hill nie było tak gorąco. Zwłaszcza w środku zimy. Próbował się podnieść z łóżka, ale zawroty głowy skutecznie zniechęciły go do tego pomysłu.

\- Kurde. - wykrztusił z siebie tylko po to, żeby odkryć, że gardło też go boli. Jego ojciec musiał jakoś zakląć rzeczywistość, zgranie czasowe było zbyt dobre. Co absolutnie nie zmieniało jego postanowienia nieinformowania go o chorobie. Jednak jeśli ostatnie lata czegoś go nauczyły, to była to umiejętność sięgania po pomoc. 

\- Scott? - wykrztusił do słuchawki. - Nie chciałbyś tu przyjechać?

Po godzinie Stiles siedział owinięty kocem, z kubkiem leku na grypę o ohydnym smaku, w dobrze przewietrzonym pokoju. Już sama obecność przyjaciela sprawiała, że czuł się lepiej. 

\- Dzwoniłem do mamy, przyjedzie tu po dyżurze. Do tego czasu masz zakaz umierania. - powiedział Scott wracając do pokoju.

Stiles rozkaszlał się jak na życzenie.

\- Od przeziębienia się nie umiera. - powiedział, gdy w końcu opanował napad kaszlu. - Zresztą, byłoby to zupełnie antyklimatyczne, po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy.

Scott popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.

\- Stary, wyglądasz strasznie. Mówię to z dobroci serca, nie przestrasz się, jak zobaczysz swoje odbicie w lustrze. Gdzie tyś się tak załatwił?

\- Jak to gdzie. Na torze tydzień temu. 

\- Nikt inny nie jest chory.

Stiles chciał mu wyrzuć, że tylko Lydia i Allison w ogóle mogą być chore, ale tym razem kaszel był tak silny, że nie dał rady. Scott podał mu szklankę wody.

\- Wypij to i połóż się. Przyniosę ci jakiś film z salonu. 

Gdy wrócił do pokoju, Stiles zapadł już w niespokojny sen. Obudził go dźwięk telefonu.  _ Following the leader… _

\- Niech to się zamknieeeeee - wymamrotał, ukrywając twarz w poduszce i machając ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Scott zaśmiał się, ale podniósł telefon i dał go na głośnomówiący.

\- Stiles! - rozległ się zaniepokojony głos alfy - Gdzie jesteś?

Stilinski, nadal z twarzą w poduszce, dał tylko znak Scottowi, żeby on mówił.

\- Cześć, Stiles jest trochę… Niedysponowany. 

Ze strony poduszki rozległo się stłumione prychnięcie. 

\- Raczej nie pojawi się dzisiaj na treningu. Obaj. Obaj się nie pojawimy, przepraszamy.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza. W końcu Derek odparł krótko.

\- Będę tam za parę minut.

Stiles odsłonił twarz, żeby zaprotestować, ale wilkołak zdążył się już rozłączyć. Zrezygnowany opadł z powrotem na poduszkę.

\- Po prostu świetnie. - powiedział, zanim dostał kolejnego ataku kaszlu.

Skończyło się na zgromadzeniu całej watahy w salonie. Pogoda za oknem robiła się coraz gorsza, więc żadna z bet nie protestowała przeciw takiemu rozwiązaniu. Gdy grupa przyszła do domu Stilinskich, wszyscy próbowali dostać się do pokoju Stilesa. Chłopak jednak gwałtowanie zaprotestował, poparty przez Scotta.

\- Potrzebuje wypoczynku! - upierał się, wyrzucając ich wszystkich za drzwi. - Idźcie na dół i zaparzcie herbaty.

Stiles zapewnił każdego po kolei, że czuje się w miarę dobrze i jeszcze nie zamierza umierać, po czym ponownie zasnął. Gdy obudził się parę godzin później, za oknem powoli zmierzchało. Z dołu dochodziły przytłumione dźwięki rozmowy. Stiles rozejrzał się po pokoju i dostrzegł wpatrzone w niego oczy Dereka.

\- Długo spałem? 

\- Kilka godzin. - powiedział, pochodząc do łóżka i poprawiając mu poduszki. - Za niedługo przyjedzie Melissa. Jak się czujesz?

\- Lepiej. Chyba lekarstwa zadziałały. Co robi reszta?

\- Nie wiem, nie byłem na parterze. 

\- Siedziałeś tutaj cały czas? - zdziwił się chłopak, sięgając po szklankę wody. 

Derek rzucił mu tylko wymowne spojrzenie, podając napój.

\- Reszta sobie poradzi, tu jest moje miejsce. - powiedział poważnie.

Stiles odwrócił wzrok, szukając dobrej odpowiedzi. Na szczęście w tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili pojawiała się głowa McCall’a.

\- Moja mama już tu jest, może wejść?

Badanie potwierdziło to, co przypuszczał Stiles - przeziębienie przeszło w grypę. Wilkołaki nie były narażone za zarażenie się, ale Lydia i Allison musiały na razie odpuścić jego towarzystwo. Melissa obiecała, że przywiezie silniejsze lekarstwa, a do tego czasu zaleciła odpoczynek w łóżku i duże ilości płynów. Stiles nie miał nawet sił, żeby protestować. Isaac ugotował mu lekką zupą, po której niestety znowu musiał wypić lekarstwo.

\- Nie masz pięciu lat, Stiles. - upominał go Scott. - Wypij to.

\- Ale to jest ohyyydne, Scott. - krzywił się teatralnie Stiles. - O-hy-dne.

\- Stiles, jeśli ci się pogorszy będziemy musieli zadzwonić do szeryfa. Chcesz tego?

\- Ughm. - pokręcił głową chłopak. - Co nie zmienia faktu obrzydliwego smaku tego napoju. Czy nie mogę zamiast niego wypić kolejnego kubka tej cudownie smacznej zupy Isaac’a?

\-  _ Stiles _ . - powiedział zrezygnowany Scott. - Po prostu to wypij.

\- No ale…

\- Stiles, serio…

\- Scott, nie ma innego lekarstwa? - przerwał ich bezsensowną wymianę zdań Derek. 

Chłopcy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. 

\- Nie no, żartowałem przecież. - wymamrotał Stiles.

\- Scott? - uważne spojrzenie alfy nie opuszczało twarzy bety. 

\- Um, no, na pewno jest jakieś inne, jest pełno tego typu lekarstw. Ale moja mama przyniesie silniejsze, więc i tak zaraz nie będzie musiał ich pić.

Derek przechylił lekko głową, nadal z dość nieprzyjemnym wyrazem na twarzy. 

\- To ja… Może pójdę po nowe lekarstwo? - powiedział Scott i sekundę później nie było go w pokoju.

Tymczasem wzrok Dereka powędrował do siedzącego przy biurku Isaaca. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę, na co alfa tylko uniósł brwi.

\- Um, chyba Erica mnie wołała.

Nim Stiles zdążył zareagować, on także opuścił pokój. Sam Stilinski siedział w szoku, z kubkiem w dłoniach. Nie był pewny, co właśnie zaszło i czy może wypić swoje lekarstwo. Derek stał pośrodku jego pokoju i nie wydawał się skory do udzielenia mu wytłumaczeń. Stiles, nawet nie drgając, popatrzył wzrokiem w obie strony. Ściany najwyraźniej nie zamierzały ich zgnieść, więc Stiles rad nie rad, zabrał głos.

\- Hej, Derek? To nie jest tak, że nie wypiję tego lekarstwa tylko dlatego, że jest niedobre. Jak powiedział Scott, nie mam pięciu lat. 

\- Skoro są inne lekarstwa, nie musiał przynosić ci akurat tego niedobrego. 

\- Nic mi nie przynosił, ono było w domowej apteczce. Zażywamy je z ojcem zawsze, gdy coś nas rozkłada. 

Derek zaplótł ręce na piersi.

\- Dlaczego więc nie kupicie jakiegoś o lepszym smaku?

\- Nie chorujemy aż tak często, żeby to miało znaczenie. Derek, serio, jaki ty tu widzisz problem? Może też się zaraziłeś, ale przez wilkołaczy system odpornościowy twój organizm reaguje zupełnie inaczej?

\- Stiles, nie gadaj głupot. Niczym się nie zaraziłem. A to, że nie chorujecie często nie powinno znaczyć, że posiadacie tylko niedobre lekarstwa.

Stiles westchnął ciężko, biorąc łyk napoju.

\- Czasami trzeba iść na ustępstwa. Byłeś niemiły wobec chłopaków. - wypomniał mu.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu… nie lubię, gdy jesteś chory.

\- To tylko grypa, przeleżę parę dni i wszystko będzie okej. 

Derek nie wyglądał na przekonanego. 

\- Przynieść ci sok? Albo coś do jedzenia?

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko. Derek był taki nadopiekuńczy. 

\- Nie trzeba, dzięki. Chyba pójdę spać. 

\- Dopiero co się obudziłeś. - zdziwił się wilkołak. - Jesteś pewny, że nie potrzebujesz innych lekarstw?

W odpowiedzi Stiles tylko przykrył się kołdrą po szyję. 

\- Nie musisz tu siedzieć, nie będę zbyt towarzyski. 

Derek tylko pokręcił głową, przysuwając krzesło bliżej. 

\- W takim razie możesz śmiało wziąć jakąś książkę z półki, przecież nie będziesz tu tak siedział i nic nie robił.

Niedziela wyglądała podobnie. Wataha solidarnie zgromadziła się w jego domu. Bety okupowały salon, odrabiając lekcje lub grając na konsoli. Derek cały dzień spędził w jego pokoju, nawet gdy Stiles spał. Chłopak podejrzewał, że alfa spędziłby tak również noc, gdyby nie napomnienie ze strony Melissy. Tym razem w pokoju zawsze była także któraś z bet, zmieniając się po jakimś czasie. Gdy przyszła kolej Isaac’a, Derek dostał telefon od Deatona i przepraszając, w końcu opuścił dom.

\- Czuję się jak królewna, której życiu zagraża przerażający smok, więc dzielni rycerze zebrali się, aby ją bronić. Jednak żaden z nich nie podejrzewa, że królewna zna taekwondo i sama może wkopać smokowi. 

Isaac parsknął śmiechem

\- Martwimy się o ciebie.

\- Jestem chory na grypę, nie umierający. 

\- To niczego nie zmienia. 

\- Chłopie, Derek siedzi tu cały dzień. Ja wiem, że pogoda i tak jest nijaka, ale bez przesady, są lepsze sposoby na spędzanie weekendu.

\- Alfa się o ciebie troszczy, to normalne, że chce być pewny, że dobrze się czujesz. 

\- Isaac, bracie, dzisiaj rano nalegał, żebym pozwolił pomóc sobie Scottowi w łazience. W łazience, czaisz?

Isaac wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Rzeczywiście dziwne, powinien nalegać, żeby to on wszedł z tobą do łazienki.

Stiles zacisnął wargi.

\- Gdybym nie był tak zmęczony, ta poduszka już dawno wylądowałaby na twojej twarzy. 

\- Stiles, zrozum to. Dla niego przeziębienie jest czymś zupełnie obcym. Pozwól mu być zaniepokojonym. 

Stiles potargał sobie włosy. 

\- Wiesz, to nie jest tak, że nie jestem wam wdzięczny. Gdyby nie wasza obecność musiałbym siedzieć w pustym domu aż do powrotu taty. Chorowanie samemu jest jeszcze gorsze niż samo chorowanie.

\- Nie jesteś sam, przecież o tym wiesz. Niby po co ma się watahę?

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

\- Czyli mogę liczyć na kolejną porcję zupy?

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, królewno Stiles. Przyślę tu Scotta i coś wykombinuję, ok?

Koniec końców Stiles nie tylko dostał zupę, ale także korzystając z napływu energii, zagrał parę rund z Scottem, Isaac’em i Ericą. Niestety potem Scott, wczuwając się w rolę opiekuna, nakazał mu sen i wszyscy się ulotnili. 

Gdy obudził się po drzemce, o szyby bębnił deszcz. Derek siedział przy zapalonej lampce, zaczytany w książce. Stiles przyglądnął mu się w milczeniu. W czasie pierwszego spotkania, zaraz po tym jak Scott został ugryziony, Derek wydawał się być czarnym charakterem. Milczący, na pytania odpowiadał półsłówkami, a jego brwi były wiecznie zmarszczone. Nie trudno było uwierzyć, że osoba taka jak on mogła popełnić morderstwo. Potem wyłonił się inny obraz. Pewny siebie, cwaniakujący, patrzący na innych z góry. W skórzanej kurtce i ciemnych okularach, myślący, że wszystko mu wolno. Teraz Stiles wiedział, że pod tą zbytnią pewnością siebie i napuszeniem Derek skrywał niepewność i zagubienie. 

A w tym momencie, w świetle rzucanym przez lampkę, widać było coś innego. Jak bardzo Derek jest młody. Przerzucając kolejne strony na jego wargach zawisł delikatny uśmiech, a twarz, jak nigdy, była rozpogodzona. Było coś intymnego w tej chwili, jakby otwierał się widok na tą osobę, jaką Derek mógłby zostać, gdyby nie tragiczne wydarzenia sprzed lat. Stiles poczuł jak na jego policzki wpływa fala gorąca. Czuł się jak intruz, ale jednocześnie nie chciał przerywać tego dziwnego stanu. 

\- Co czytasz? - zapytał w końcu cicho.

Derek spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, po czym wzrok wrócił na trzymaną książkę.

\- Nie słyszałem, jak się obudziłeś, przepraszam. 

Stiles posłał mu ciepły uśmiech.

\- Jesteśmy w moim pokoju, nie musisz być w ciągłej gotowości. Książka?

\- Srebrne krzesło. - odparł Derek, na co brwi Stilesa powędrowały do góry. 

\- Nie sądziłem, że jesteś fanem Lewisa.

\- Mieliśmy w domu pierwsze wydania, chyba oprócz dwóch tytułów . Moja prababcia Iris była jego miłośniczką. Niestety, cała biblioteka spłonęła. 

Stiles nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jednak Derek tylko uśmiechnął się smutno i odłożył książkę na półkę.

\- Jak się czujesz, potrzebujesz czegoś? 

\- Nie nie, wszystko jest w porządku. Hej, chcesz oglądnąć film?

Derek kiwnął głową. Do wieczora jakimś sposobem wszystkie wilcze bety zgromadziły się w jego pokoju, okupując każdy skrawek powierzchni, na którym mogły usiąść. 

Rano Stiles obudził się w wyjątkowo cichym domu. Derek spał na krześle, więc pewnie tym razem Melissa nie zdołała wysłać go do domu.

\- Gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytał, przecierając oczy, gdy alfa poderwał głowę.

\- Jest poniedziałek, wszyscy są w szkole. Jak się czujesz? Rzucałeś się w nocy.

\- Gorzej. - odparł tylko Stiles, sięgając po wodę. - Podasz mi moje ulubione lekarstwo?

\- Myślałem, że już nie musisz go zażywać. - zdziwił się Derek, ale posłusznie podał mu saszetkę. - Zadzwonić do pani McCall?

\- Nie, wiesz jak mówią. Grypa nieleczona trwa siedem dni, a leczona tydzień. Hm, a może to było o katarze?

\- Co, ale jak to? W takim razie leczenie jest nieskuteczne.  - oburzył się Hale. 

\- To tylko takie powiedzenie - uspokoił go Stiles, biorąc łyk napoju. Zdziwiony prawie się zachłysnął. - Malinowy!

\- Nie lubiłeś tamtego, więc Scott kupił nowy. Jest lepsze?

Stiles pokiwał głową, biorąc kolejne łyki.

\- I to jak. Dzięki, ale serio, nie musiałeś mu tego kazać. Tamto lekarstwo było ok.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś miał  _ ok _ lekarstwa, Stiles. Masz mi powiedzieć, jeśli jeszcze któreś będzie niedobre. 

Stiles przytaknął słabo głową.

\- Mógłbyś podać mi tamten koc? Jest mi zimno w plecy.

Wyraz niepokoju pojawił się na twarzy wilkołaka.

\- Dlaczego jest ci zimno? W pokoju jest ciepło.

\- No nie wiem, może to z powodu panoszącego się po moim organizmie wirusa? 

\- Może powinniśmy po kogoś zadzwonić?

\- Derek, litości. Jest mi zimno, to normalne w chorobie, więc albo podaj mi ten koc, albo chodź tutaj i użyj na coś tej swojej wilkołaczej temperatury. - wyrzucił z siebie z irytacją, Jednak bardzo szybko irytacja ustąpiła miejsca zaszokowaniu, gdy alfa płynnym ruchem ściągnął z siebie bluzę i wślizgnął się pod kołdrę.

\- Ok, to co teraz?

Stiles nadal wpatrywał się w niego w niedowierzaniu.

\- Ty… Ja…

\- Gdybym wiedział, że tylko tyle potrzeba, żeby cię uciszyć, spróbowałbym tego pomysłu już chwilę wcześniej.

Na policzki chłopaka wpłynął rumieniec, gdy Derek przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. 

\- A teraz,  _ Stiles _ , powiedz mi, czego potrzebujesz.

Stiles miał problem ze sformułowaniem odpowiedzi. Tylko kilka centymetrów dzieliło ich twarze. Derek wpatrywał się w niego z uśmiechem, ale w jego oczach czaił się także pewien niepokój. Stiles absolutnie nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. W końcu potrząsnął głową, przy okazji prawie uderzając Dereka. 

\- Mógłbyś puścić jakiś film albo podać mi książkę, nie bardzo nadaje się do czegoś innego. - powiedział, po czym sam siebie skarcił.  _ Czegoś innego _ , pewnie Stiles. Derek jednak nie przyczepił się doboru słownictwa, tylko sięgnął na podłogę, gdzie leżał stosik książek.

\- “Czy U Aquarii jest obiektem Thorne-Żytkow”, “Ser i robaki. Wizja świata pewnego młynarza z XVI w”, “Zapomniane książki: mitologia Bulfincha”... Serio, Stiles? Instrukcję budowy bomby wodorowej też gdzieś tu masz?

\- Leży w kserówkach na biurku. - opowiedział spokojnie chłopak, w końcu pozbywając się mętliku w głowie. - Ale nie jestem pewny, czy dam radę czytać coś z tego. Ty się nie krępuj.

Derek westchnął głośno, po czym podszedł do szafki. Gdy wrócił pod kołdrę, zaczął czytać na głos.

\- Będzie to opowieść o przygodach, jakie wydarzyły się…

Stiles odpłynął już po paru stronach, otoczony ciepłem starszego chłopaka. Obudził się parę godzin później. Derek nie leżał już obok niego. Zamiast tego siedział przy biurku i przeglądał coś na internecie. Gdy usłyszał, że Stiles już nie śpi, zamknął laptopa.

\- Czujesz się lepiej?

Stiles kiwnął głową. Czuł się o wiele zdrowszy, mimo że minęło dopiero kilka godzin. 

\- Wiesz, mówi się, że koty potrafią leczyć, może z wilkołakami jest podobnie? 

\- Jeśli tak, to wyzdrowiejesz niedługo.

\- Hah, no tak, wilkołaków tutaj pod dostatkiem. - zażartował słabo Stiles. 

Derek rzucił mu uważne spojrzenie.

\- Nie do końca o to mi chodziło. Powiedziałbym nawet, że…

Zamilkł raptownie, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili w pokoju pojawiła się głowa Isaac’a. 

\- Emmm… - zaczął nieśmiało chłopak. - Właśnie wróciliśmy ze szkoły i ten…

Rzucił alfie spłoszone spojrzenie.

\- Przyszliście tu zaraz po zajęciach? Łał, dzięki. - uśmiechnął się za to Stiles. - Kto jeszcze jest?

\- No… Ja, Scott i Erica i Kira, reszta ma zajęcia. A All pytała, czy nadal zarażasz.

Uśmiech Stilesa poszerzył się.

\- Super! Zawołasz ich na górę? 

Isaac z niepewną miną zwrócił się do Dereka. W końcu starszy chłopak westchnął.

\- Lepiej żebyśmy zeszli na dół, jeśli czujesz się na siłach.

Stiles zmrużył czy, ale przytaknął.

\- Jasne, w końcu wyjdę z tego pokoju. Isaac, nie czujesz palącej potrzeby ugotowania czegoś?

\- Dla ciebie zawsze, księżniczko. - zaśmiał się blondyn, ale umilkł pod spojrzeniem rzuconym mu przez Dereka. - Powiem reszcie.

Stiles poczekał chwilę, pod pretekstem szukania bluzy, ale gdy kroki chłopaka ucichły, zwrócił się do Dereka.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki cięty na Isaac’a? 

\- Nie jestem na niego  _ cięty _ .

\- Yhym, wcale. Zrobił coś nie tak? Wiesz, jakby to był Jackson to bym nawet nie pytał, ale Isaac… Nie uwierzę, że był nieposłuszny czy coś, przecież to  _ Isaac _ . Już prędzej że się poślizgnął i ktoś zobaczył jego oczy. Czy tak było? Teraz cała szkoła wie oficjalnie o wilkołakach? Zostaniemy lokalnymi gwiazdami? No, nie ja, ale wilcza część watahy. Chyba że emocje pójdą w innym kierunku i wszyscy spłoniemy na stosie. Nie no, nie wszyscy-wszyscy, znowu tylko wilcza część watahy, ale…

\- Stiles, czy tobie przypadkiem nie wróciła gorączka? Majaczysz. 

\- Hah hah. Nie myśl, że zmienisz temat.

\- Nawet nie próbuję, wystarczy, że pozwolę ci mówić. 

Stiles skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Zabawne. A tak serio. O co chodzi?

Derek skopiował jego gest i Stiles musiał przyznać w duchu, że wyglądał o wiele straszniej. 

\- Stiles, powiedziałem już, że nie jestem na niego zły. Przestań drążyć temat. 

\- To dlaczego tak go traktujesz? 

\- Przecież nic złego nie powiedziałem! 

\- No właśnie! 

Derek zmarszczył brwi i Stiles przezornie odsunął się kawałek.

\- Stiles, daj spokój. Miałeś zejść do kuchni, Isaac pewnie zaczął już coś gotować. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej, że jesteś głodny?

Stiles przewrócił oczami, ale podszedł do drzwi i stojącego przy nich wilkołaka. 

\- Wcześniej spałem, primo. Secundo - wcześniej nie było Isaac’a i jego pysznych kremowych zup. 

Derek delikatnie chwycił go za ramię. 

\- Powinieneś mi powiedzieć. Nie tylko Isaac potrafi tutaj gotować.

Stiles spojrzał na swoje ramię i pomyślał o cieple chłopaka, gdy zasypiał w jego objęciach. Poczuł że policzki zaczynają go palić, więc nie odpowiadając ruszył w stronę schodów. 

Popołudnie upłynęło im w miłej atmosferze. Derek odwołał trening, więc cała wataha mogła spotkać się w domu Stilinskich. Jedynie Scott, po telefonie z kliniki, musiał się wcześniej urwać, ale reszta siedziała do wieczoru. Po odrobieniu zadań i wspólnej nauce wszyscy rozeszli się. Nawet Derek musiał się czymś zająć, zabierając ze sobą Allison, Jacksona i Ericę. 

Dopiero późnym wieczorem, gdy Stiles zbierał się już do spania, Derek zapukał cicho w szybę.

\- Bałem się, że już śpisz i cię obudzę.

Stiles pokręcił głową.

\- Czekałem na ciebie. - powiedział cicho. - Gdzie byliście?

\- Kilka omeg próbowało przekroczyć granicę na północy. Już się tym zajęliśmy. - odpowiedział alfa, siadając na brzegu łóżka. - Dlaczego na mnie czekałeś? 

Stiles zarumienił się lekko. 

\- To dość samotne, być tutaj bez nikogo. No i nie skończyłeś czytać książki.

\- To książka dla dzieci, Stiles, wybrałem ją tylko dlatego, że miałeś gorączkę. 

W odpowiedzi zobaczył wystawiony język. 

\- Zachowuj się tak dalej i cofnę tą część o dzieciach. 

\- Może lubię tę historię? 

\- Może powinieneś iść spać, żeby w końcu wyzdrowieć?

\- Może… - zaczął Stiles, ale szybko przerwał. Derek jednak podchwycił temat.

\- Może co? 

Stiles zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Nieważne. Dzięki, że tu ze mną siedzisz.

Wilkołak uśmiechnął się lekko, nachylając się do drugiego chłopaka. - Nie musisz mi dziękować. 

Stiles wpatrywał się w jego twarz, od której dzieliło go tylko kilka centymetrów. Kiedy jego wzrok natrafił na usta, chłopak przełknął ciężko ślinę. Przesunął się do tyłu, zwiększając dzielący ich dystans.

\- Jasne, że jest za co. Siedzisz tu od piątku, to nie może być megainteresujące. Zwłaszcza, że połowę tego czasu przespałem. 

Derek potrząsnął tylko głową. 

\- Stiles, powiedziałem, że nie masz za co dziękować. A teraz mógłbyś iść spać? 

Chłopak zaczął się wiercić na łóżku. Derek rzucił mu uważne spojrzenie i podniósł się.

\- Pójdę do mieszkania, widzimy się jutro. 

Gdy był już pod oknem, dobiegł go nieśmiały głos Stilesa.

\- Mógłbyś zostać. Mógłbyś tu spać. Jeśli chcesz.

Wilkołak uśmiechnął się do siebie. 

\- Nie jesteś przecież nieśmiały, a czasami mówisz tak cicho. - odpowiedział, ale cofnął się w głąb pokoju, ściągając bluzę. - Jesteś pewien?

\- Wiesz, te wilcze lecznicze właściwości... - powiedział, unosząc kołdrę. Derek bez ponownego pytania położył się obok niego, zachowując dystans.  

\- Jesteś najlepszym alfą, wiesz? 10/10 w skali alfowości.

\- Stiles? Będziesz cicho?

Młodszy chłopak nie odpowiedział, ale zbliżył się do alfy.

\- Dobranoc, Derek.

\- Dobranoc, Stiles. 

Przebudzenie następnego ranka było  _ inne _ . Stiles czuł się całkowicie zdrowy, jakby spanie koło wilkołaka rzeczywiście miało lecznicze właściwości. Jednak tym, co zauważył najwcześniej, była obecności drugiej osoby koło niego. Derek spał z jedną ręką przerzuconą przez ramię Stilesa, którego plecy dotykały jego klatki piersiowej. Stiles dawno nie czuł się tak bezpieczny i zrelaksowany. W łóżku było ciepło, a sądząc po półmroku za oknem, nie było jeszcze tak późno, żeby którykolwiek z nich musiał wstawać. Dlatego Stiles chwycił dłoń Dereka i zamknął ponownie oczy. 

Gdy przebudził się jakiś czas później, zamiast Dereka obok niego leżała porwana kartka. 

_ Musiałem iść na granicę, przyjdę później. D.  _

Stiles przeciągnął się, ziewając głośno. Czuł się zdrowy, ale Scott zabronił mu wracać do szkoły przed środą. A skoro był sam w domu, mógł robić na cokolwiek miał ochotę. Mógł też doprowadzić pokój do porządku, jak przystało na dojrzałą i odpowiedzialną osobę. Ponieważ przed porządkami odpalił  _ na chwilę _ laptopa, minęło kilka godzin, zanim się za to zabrał. Był w czasie prania i rozwieszania rzeczy, gdy korzystając ze swojego klucza, do domu wszedł Scott. 

\- Stary, co robisz na nogach?

\- Stary, co robisz w moim domu? Nie masz teraz zajęć? 

Scott wzruszył ramionami, rzucając plecak pod ścianę. 

\- Ta grypa, która cię rozłożyła, dopadła też sporo osób w szkole. Nie ma kto prowadzić zastępstw, więc puścili nas z ostatnich zajęć. No, przynajmniej część z nas. Kira i Lydia mają później jeszcze jedne zajęcia, więc musiały zostać na świetlicy. Pomóc ci w tym?

Stiles pokręcił głową, poprawiając uchwyt kosza. 

\- Dam radę, dzięki. Może zrób coś do picia i idź do mnie? Zaraz tam przyjdę. 

Gdy wszedł do pokoju kilka minut później, zastał Scotta stojącego przy drzwiach z ogłupiałą miną. 

\-  Scott? Halo, ziemia do Scotta?

Pomachał mu dłonią przed twarzą i to w końcu wywarło jakiś efekt. 

\- Co cię tak zamurowało? Byłeś tu już kilka razy, gdy panował tu porządek, twoje zdziwienie mnie obraża. 

Scott potrząsnął głową, odstawiając kubki na biurko.

\- Wy… Ty…

Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę łóżka i Stiles zaczerwienił się lekko.

\- Derek spał tutaj dzisiaj, nie dopisuj sobie do tego ideologii. 

Scott nadal wyglądał jak rażony piorunem.

\- Ale on… Czy on…

\- Czy on co? Scott, stary, co jak co, ale napięcie to ty umiesz wprowadzić. O co pytasz?

\- No czy on… Zresztą, wiesz co, nieważne. 

Stiles popatrzył na niego uważnie.

\- Tak łatwo się z tego nie wywiniesz. O co ci chodzi? 

Scott uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

\- Nieważne, serio. Znasz mnie, gadam głupoty.

\- Byłem pewien, że w naszym gronie to ja odpowiadam za gadanie głupot. 

\- Co ty mówisz, bez ciebie poziom inteligencji naszej grupy byłby mocno niższy.

\- Ok, Scott, doskonale wiem, że komplementami starasz się odwrócić moją uwagę.

Scott zaczerwienił się, ale brnął dalej.

\- Nie, serio, serio! Ty i Lydia jesteście latarniami wiedzy!

\- Scott. - przerwał mu sucho Stiles. - Gadaj.

Chłopak opuścił ramiona i uciekł spojrzeniem.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Co?

\- Stiles, przepraszam, ale nie mogę.

Wspomniany chłopak spojrzał na niego wnikliwie, podchodząc bliżej. 

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie możesz mi zadać pytania ani powiedzieć czego dotyczyło?

Scott niepewnie kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

\- Co? Ale… Co? - dopytywał Stiles, czując się coraz bardziej zagubionym. - Scott, to nie ma sensu, wiesz o tym?

Wilkołak westchnął głośno i wepchnął mu w dłonie kubek.

\- Opcje są takie. Albo zmieniamy temat, albo wychodzę.

Stiles wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Po chwili potrząsnął jednak głową i powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem.

\- Nie ogarniam. To nie na moją schorowaną głowę.

\- O właśnie! - podchwycił Scott. - Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej, jak się czujesz?

Do czasu przyjścia pozostałych osób, Scott trudził się, by ominąć wcześniejszy temat jak najdalej, a Stiles po godzinie poddał się z zadawaniem pytań z zaskoczenia. Zwłaszcza że potem stało się to łatwiejsze. Im więcej osób odwiedzało go po szkole, tym więcej tematów do omówienia pojawiało się w sposób naturalny. Co więcej, Isaac miał dzisiaj dyżur na granicy, więc Stiles po raz pierwszy od kilku dni musiał się wziąć za gotowanie. O czym, oczywiście, poinformował wszystkich wokół.

\- Mycie… Obieranie… Krojenie… Jeny, jakie życie jest ciężkie. 

Siedząca po drugiej stronie stołu Lydia rzuciła mu znaczące spojrzenie. 

\- To gotowanie… Tyle czasu!

Dziewczyna odłożyła trzymany podręcznik i zacisnęła wargi.

\- A gdy pomyślę o tych wszystkich naczyniach…

\-  _ Stiles.  _

Na dźwięk tego głosu cofało się topnienie lodowców. 

\- Cieszę się, że w końcu mogę się z Tobą zobaczyć, ale…

\- Mam się zamknąć?

Lydia pokazała mu język,

\- Nie określiłabym tego tak dosadnie, nie jestem Derekiem. Ale mniej narzekania byłoby mile widziane. Zwłaszcza tak teatralnego, przecież wiem, że lubisz gotować. 

\- Tu nie chodzi o to, że nie lubię gotować, ale o to, że Isaac robi tak pyszne zupy. Które dostawałem gotowe do jedzenia, tak tylko mówię. 

Lydia westchnęła cicho, ale wróciła do podręcznika.

\- Lepiej nie mów tego przy alfie, albo już nigdy nie wrócisz do kuchni. 

Stiles zamarł z nożem w dłoni. Może Lydia będzie bardziej rozmowna? 

\- Lyds… - zaczął, nie patrząc na dziewczynę. - Skoro przy tym temacie jesteśmy… Czy wiesz o czymś, co Derek miał mi zrobić?

\- Zrobić?

\- Albo powiedzieć? 

W końcu zaryzykował uniesienia wzroku znad deski do krojenia. Lydia siedziała wpatrzona w niego, jak drapieżny ptak żerujący na ofiarę. 

\- Możesz być bardziej dokładny? 

\- Nie mogę, w tym problem. Scott zareagował dzisiaj dziwnie, gdy mu powiedziałem, że Derek tu spał, ale nie chciał powiedzieć, o co chodzi. 

Dziewczyna uniosła swoje idealnie wyprofilowane brwi.

\- Derek spał tutaj dzisiaj? Spał-spał, a nie tylko czatował na krześle? Spał  _ z tobą _ ?

\- Nie spał ze mną, spał obok mnie! 

Lydia odłożyła podręcznik na bok, co sygnalizowało poważniejszą rozmowę.

\- Stiles. Zastanów się nad tym, co właśnie powiedziałeś.

Kopiując jej gest chłopak odłożył nóż i wytarł dłonie w ręcznik kuchenny.

\- Powiedziałem prawdę. Nie wiem dlaczego tak reagujecie, przecież zdarzało nam się spać wspólnie w łóżku. Ba, w górach wszyscy spaliśmy razem i nikt nie miał z tym problemu. A to podpadałoby pod orgię.

\- Nie chodzi mi - ani Scottowi - o to czy to była orgia czy nie. Tu nie chodzi o sex, przynajmniej nie teraz. - dodała cichym tonem dziewczyna, przez co Stiles poczuł uderzenie gorąca na policzkach. On i Derek? Razem? Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk pstrykających palców. - Skup się. Te wszystkie przypadki, gdy spaliśmy razem. Co było w nich innego?

Stiles cofnął się pamięcią do tych kilku nocy. Nie nocowali u siebie tak często, żeby zrobić z tego tradycję, ale zdarzyło im się to parę razy. Czasem jako większość watahy, gdy zbyt późno skończyli działania, czasem w parę osób. W zależności od sytuacji próbowali zmieścić się w poprzek na łóżku, łączyli materace, albo spali razem w pokoju, ale w różnych miejscach, czy to na fotelu czy dywanie. 

\- Nie wiem, Lyds. Na pewno to, że potem nikt się nie dziwił. 

Lydia przewróciła oczami. 

\- Ok, zróbmy inaczej. Kto tam był?

Stiles zwalczył impuls do zapytania  _ gdzie _ . Zamiast tego zastanowił się nad jej pytaniem. Lydia, Jackson, Allison i Scott, kiedy jeszcze byli parą. Isaac, Boyd i Erica, podczas szalonej nocy horrorów. Scott, Kira, Allison, Isaac, Lydia i Malia, gdy dziewczyny postanowiły ich dręczyć komediami romantycznymi, nie przewidując tego, że komentarze Malii będą najlepszym punktem programu. Dwa razy udało się zrobić męską noc, z samymi chłopakami. Nawet Jackson się pojawił, mimo jego niechęci do poświęcania swojego wolnego czasu. Byli wszyscy faceci oprócz…

\- Derek. - powiedział ze zrozumieniem, na co Lydia przytaknęła głową. - Ale c’mon, to o niczym nie świadczy. Wiem tylko o tych nocach, w których sam brałem udział. 

\- Stiles, czy ty jeszcze tego nie rozumiesz? Nie było innych nocy. 

Chłopak zrobił krok do tyłu. 

\- A co z tymi, gdzie spała cała wataha? Co z Nowym Rokiem? 

\- Dobrze wiesz, że zwykle alfa i tak z nami nie spał, wymawiając się patrolem czy czymś równie naiwnym. Dopiero od paru miesięcy zostaje z nami. Dokładniej to od…

\- Od Święta Dziękczynienia. - powiedział cicho Stiles. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie nie było innych?

Świadectwem tego, ile czasu spędzali razem było to, że Lydia ani na chwilę nie straciła wątku.

\- Po prostu. Wszystkie te noce, filmowe czy z grami, były albo u ciebie, albo z tobą. Nikt z nas nawet nie pomyślał, żeby organizować je samemu. Z wyjątkiem nocy dziewczyn, ale one są odbiciem waszego spotkania. 

Stiles wyciągnął do Lydii szklankę z wodą, ale dziewczyna odmówiła ruchem głowy. Sam potrzebował czegoś zimnego, teraz zaraz.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteście? Spędzacie tu więcej czasu niż we własnych domach. 

Lydia tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Przecież wiesz. 

Chłopak chciał wyrzucić jej, że  _ nie _ , że  _ nie wie _ i że ma dość kryptozagadek, ale w tym momencie do kuchni wpadło parę osób oferujących pomoc przy obiedzie. Do wieczora nie znalazł już czasu, żeby z nią porozmawiać na osobności. Zresztą podejrzewał, że dziewczyna nie powiedziałaby więcej niż to, co udało mu się z niej wydusić. 

\- Czekamy na alfę i resztę? - zapytał ktoś podczas nakrywania talerzy.

\- Nie, będą dopiero późnym wieczorem. -  odpowiedział Stiles nie przerywając wykonywanej czynności. Parę osób kiwnęło głową na znak tego, że przyjęli wiadomość i dopiero wtedy Stiles zamarł na chwilę. Od kiedy to jego głos był ważny w takich kwestiach? Kiedy ostatni raz ktoś aktywnie sprzeciwił się jego pomysłowi?

Na szczęście swój zły humor mógł zrzucić na resztki choroby, więc wataha nie drążyła tematu. Tylko Scott i Lydia rzucali mu ostrożne spojrzenia. Gdy wychodzili, Scott postarał się o to, żeby zostać na końcu. 

\- Stary, nie bądź na mnie zły.

Stiles zabrał od niego wytarte szklanki.

\- Nie jestem  _ zły _ , tylko podirytowany. Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Na twarzy Scotta pojawiło się zakłopotanie, więc Stiles zmienił taktykę.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że od pewnego czasu traktujecie mnie inaczej. Jakbym z waszego przyjaciela stał się damą dworu. A przecież to ciągle jestem ja, wasz ziomek Stile…

Przerwał nagle, uderzony myślą.  _ Dama dworu _ .

\- Stiles, wszystko w porządku? Nie strasz mnie, ostatni raz, gdy miałeś taki wyraz twarzy, dostaliśmy miesięczny szlaban. Stiles.

\- Co? A, nie nie, wszystko w porządku. Widzimy się jutro w szkole, cześć. 

Gdy tylko zamknął za Scottem drzwi, pobiegł na górę. W rogu szafy trzymał pudła z wszelkimi papierami, których nie chciał wyrzucać, ale które nie były mu potrzebne. Aż do momentu takiego jak ten.

\- Dama dworu, dama dworu. Musi być gdzieś tutaj. 

Dopiero godzinę później udało mu się znaleźć poszukiwany dokument. Gdy przed północą Derek wszedł do jego pokoju, siedział zaczytany, z kolorowym zakreślaczem w dłoni.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał w końcu wilkołak, gdy nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji poza krótkim “cześć”.

\- A, wiesz, jutro już wracam do szkoły. Pomyślałby kto, że dwa dni wolnego to niewiele. 

Derek rozsiadł się na łóżku, ale nie spuścił z oczu chłopaka. 

\- Ciesz się, że to dwa dni. Co czytasz?

\- Takie tam, kiedyś to wydrukowałem, ale muszę sobie odświeżyć.

\- Odświeżyć? Po co, macie jutro test?

\- Co? Nie, nie, żadnego testu. Po prostu nie zwróciłem uwagi na parę rzeczy, kiedy czytałem to po raz pierwszy. - odpowiedział, nadal nie odrywając wzroku do kartki. 

Derek spojrzał na niego uważniej.

\- I mówiłeś, że na jaki przedmiot to czytasz?

\- Nie mówiłem.

\- No tak. Więc, na jaki?

Stiles spiął nieznacznie ramiona.

\- A czy to ważne? Program większości zajęć jest bezsensowny, a nauczyciele nie zawsze potrafią zainteresować przedmiotem. Spójrzmy na przykład na Harrisa. Chemia to przecież taka interesująca dziedzina wiedzy, a po lekcjach z nim czuję do niej tylko obrzydzenie. Tak nie powinno być.

Podczas jego minimonologu Derek podniósł się z łóżka i stanął koło biurka. 

\- Stiles. Dlaczego nie chcesz odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie? 

Dopiero teraz chłopak na niego spojrzał. 

\- O co ci chodzi? Przecież mówię prawdę.

\- Wiem, że mówisz prawdę. Wiem też, że umiesz kłamać nawet wilkołakom. Używając prawdy unikasz odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. Dlaczego?

Stiles zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Widać unikanie odpowiedzi na stawiane pytania jest dzisiaj w modzie. 

Derek nie wyglądał jednak na rozbawionego.

\-  _ Stiles. _

\- Nie próbuj nawet użyć głosu alfy, nie działa na mnie.

\- Wiem i nie próbuję. To co rzeczywiście próbuję zrobić, to skłonić cię do współpracy. Więc?

Stiles pokręcił się nerwowo na krześle,  ale w końcu westchnął cierpiętniczo i wskazał mu dłonią łóżko. Kiedy wilkołak ponownie usiadł, zaczął mówić. 

\- Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Scott został ugryziony przez wilkołaka, przeszukałem internet, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć. Wierz mi, większość znalezionych przeze mnie rzeczy była  _ idiotyczna _ . Niektóre odwoływały się do legend i wątpię, żeby nadal działały, np. picie wody z wilczego śladu podczas pełni. Na początku miałem problem, żeby odróżnić prawdę od fikcji, bo wiesz,  _ wilkołaki _ . Ale potem, im dłużej przebywałem z wami, stawało się to łatwiejsze. 

Derek nie przerywał jego wywodu, słuchając w milczeniu. Stiles kontynuował.

\- Natrafiłem kiedyś na pamiętnik pewnej dziewczyny. To było parę tygodni po pierwszej pełni Scott’a. Wystarczyło mi kilka stron, żeby uznać to za stek bzdur, marne opowiadanie z elementami nadprzyrodzonymi. Ale mimo to zachowałem kopię, sam nie wiem dlaczego.

Mówiąc nie patrzył na wilkołaka, bawiąc się zakreślaczem. 

\- I wiesz co? Właśnie do mnie dotarło, że to nie jest stek bzdur. Albo inaczej. To, co nazwałem wtedy stekiem bzdur, stało się moim życiem. Ale pewnie nadal nie masz  _ absolutnie  _ żadnego pojęcia, o czym ja mówię, prawda? Dziewczyna, która pisała ten pamiętnik, jest z rodziny banshee. Wiesz, ona jest banshee, jej matka i babka były banshee. Lydia pewnie byłaby zainteresowana rozmową z nią. Ale nie o tym chciałem mówić. Ponieważ cała rodzina była banshee, cały nasz świat, mity i legendy, były u nich na porządku dziennym. Wiesz, dla niej nie miało znaczenia to, czy ktoś jest człowiekiem, wilkołakiem czy kitsune, choć wśród bliższych przyjaciół tylko ona i jeszcze jedna dziewczyna nie były ludźmi. Matka cały czas ją zachęcała do utrzymywania dobrych stosunków z resztą supernaturalnego towarzystwa, więc uczęszczała na różne imprezy i spotkania, ale jakoś bez przekonania. Aż do czasu, gdy podczas jednego z przyjęć wpadła na młodego alfę lokalnej watahy. Chłopak dopiero niedawno objął przywództwo, trochę się miotał, no, powiedzmy, że nie wywarł na niej najlepszego wrażenia. I pewnie ta historia skończyłaby się w tym momencie, gdyby nie to, że ona sama wywarła na nim  _ piorunujące _ wrażenie. 

Derek poruszył się niespokojnie na łóżku, ale Stiles nadal uparcie wpatrywał się w trzymane kartki.

\- Zaprosił ją raz czy dwa na randkę, ale dziewczyna była mu trochę niechętna. Dopiero po pewnym czasie uległa namową przyjaciółki i zgodziła się z nim wyjść. I wtedy się  _ zaczęło _ . Dopóki to były tylko spotkania z nim, było ok. Ale trzecie spotkanie było również spotkaniem z watahą, które doprowadziło do tego, że dziewczyna prawie uciekła z krzykiem. Zresztą, posłuchaj tego fragmentu. “Nie wierzę. Po prostu nie wierzę. Miałam nadzieję, że po sobotnim spotkaniu przez długi czas nie będę musiała rozmawiać z tymi frajerami, ale mamo, jak bardzo się myliłam. Dosiedli się do mnie dzisiaj na lunchu. Do mojego stolika. Cała piątka bet, która jest ze mną w szkole. Oczywiście dziewczyny przesiadły się do innego, nawet Mia. No nie oskarżam jej, niby co miała powiedzieć. Ona przynajmniej rozumie, co się dzieje. A reszta? Patrzy na mnie jakbym nagle postradała zmysły.” Cztery dni później, pisała: “ Teraz cała szkoła myśli, że zadaje się z tymi luzerami. Nikt nie zaprosi mnie na potańcówkę, jestem skończona. I jeszcze ich zachowanie! Cały czas przynoszą mi coś do jedzenia albo chcą mi nosić książki. Jakbym była ich damą dworu.”. Widzisz, to jest zabawne, bo właśnie to określenie, dama dworu, przypomniało mi o tym tekście. No, ale słuchaj dalej. “ Mama jest  _ zachwycona _ Jonathanem. Cały czas go chwali, jakim dobrym alfą nie jest. Aranżuje nam spotkania. Czy to są Indie, gdzie córki nadal wydaje się za kogo się chce? Ciekawe ile krów jestem warta, czy co tam oni mają zamiast waluty.” Jak zapewne nie umknęło twojej uwadze, dziewczyna była klasycznym przykładem rozpuszczonej licealistki. Mały spoiler - później zaczyna myśleć i już nie jest tak głupia i wredna. “Rick z wyższej klasy zaprosił mnie do kina, ale mama zabroniła mi iść.  _ To zrani uczucia Jonathana _ . A kto myśli o moich uczuciach? Dlaczego nikt nie zapyta się mnie, czy chce być do niego uwiązana?” Albo “Mama mówi, że muszę bardziej dbać o bety, że muszę brać za nie odpowiedzialność i trwać przy nich. Czasami tak bardzo jej nie znoszę.” I tak przez najbliższe kilka stron. Ogólnie przez moment była dość monotematyczna. “Clarissa, jedna z najmłodszych dziewczynek w watasze, powiedziała dzisiaj, że chce być tak słodka jak ja, gdy dorośnie. To było bardzo miłe. Dzieci nigdy mnie nie lubiły…” ja, ciekawe dlaczego “... ale te w watasze bardzo się do mnie przywiązały i ilekroć je odwiedzam, zawsze proszą, żebym została dłużej”. 

Stiles przerzucił kilka stron i znowu zaczął czytać.

\- “Nie wiem, jak to wszystko skończyłoby się, gdyby nie pomoc bet. Tak wiele razy narzekałam, że ich stała obecność narusza moją swobodę. Byłam taka niesprawiedliwa. Gdyby nie oni.. Przez to wszystko nie widziałam się dzisiaj z Jonathanem i muszę przyznać, że mi go brakuje. Może mama miała rację, że kiedyś zrozumiem?” Daruję Ci sentymentalny bełkot, który teraz serwuje. Pisze mądrze, ale zbyt słodko. Zwłaszcza że nie czytam Ci tego dla zachwytu nad wewnętrzną przemianą tej dziewczyny czy dla podziwu dla jej stylu literackiego. 

Dopiero teraz Stiles spojrzał w kierunku łóżka. Derek siedział nieruchomo, napięty jak struna, z oczami utkwionymi w chłopaku. 

\- Derek. Jak długo wiesz? 

Przez chwilę Stiles miał wrażenie, że Derek ucieknie. Drgnął niespokojnie, a jego spojrzenie zahaczyło o okno. Szybko jednak spojrzał ponownie na Stilesa, rozluźniając się lekko.  

\- Wiem o czym, Stiles?

Chłopak zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kartkach papieru.

\- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię. O czym pisała ta dziewczyna. O czym pewnie wie cała wataha, tylko nie ja. Co jest zabawne, myślałem, że też do niej należę. Więc, Derek, jak długo wiesz? 

Wilkołak przez dłuższą chwilę milczał. W końcu Stiles poruszył się nerwowo na krześle i Derek w końcu się odezwał.

\- Od początku. Od pierwszego spotkania. 

Stiles rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia. 

\- Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy. 

Znowu przerwał, by po chwili kontynuować. 

\- W watahach istnieje taki żart, że jak masz 15 lat każdy, w kim się zauroczysz, wydaje się być towarzyszem. Dlatego większość rodziców mówi o tym więcej dopiero w późniejszym wieku. Nawet jeśli zdarzają się przypadki, że ktoś znajdzie swojego wcześniej… Laura nigdy nie spotkała swojego. Peter też nie. I dobrze. Wilkołak nie może funkcjonować po stracie swojego towarzysza. 

\- Kiedy cię wtedy zobaczyłem… Nie miałem pojęcia co czuję. A potem nie chciałem, żebyś to był ty. Żeby to był ktokolwiek. Straciłem wszystkich, najpierw watahę, potem Laurę, nawet  Petera.  _ Nie zasługiwałem _ na towarzysza. A ty cały czas byłeś, wszędzie gdzie cię potrzebowałem.

\- Nie wiem, co to dziewczyna napisała o zachowaniu alfy. To trudno wyjaśnić słowami. Kiedy się zakochujesz, nie widzisz wad drugiej osoby i chcesz spędzać z nią czas. Kiedy spotykasz swojego towarzysza, cały  _ świat _ zmienia bieg. Nagle najważniejsze staje się  bezpieczeństwo i szczęście tej osoby i niewiele więcej się liczy. Dla niej chce się stworzyć stabilną watahę i walczyć o bezpieczne terytorium. Jednocześnie, w tej osobie szuka się oparcia i pomocy. A ty nigdy nie kwestionowałeś tego, gdy uciekałem do ciebie. Nawet kiedy nasza wataha jeszcze nie istniała, a wszystko było w rozsypce i sam nie rozumiałem, co mnie do ciebie ciągnie. A potem, gdy w końcu to do mnie dotarło…

Zapadła cisza. Stiles czekał, wpatrzony w twarz Dereka, chłonąc jego słowa. 

\- Zacząłem o tym myśleć, gdy Matt Daehler powiedział, że do siebie pasujemy. Że tworzymy  _ dobraną parę _ . Ale ciągle nie byłem świadomy tego, jak bardzo to jest prawdziwe. Dopiero Isaac mi to uświadomił.

\- Isaac? - zwerbalizował swoje zdziwienie Stiles, na co Derek delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Kiedy meblowaliśmy moje mieszkanie. Siedzieliśmy pewnego wieczoru na podłodze, a Boyd i Erica sprzeczali się o kanapę. I Isaac stwierdził, że to ty powinieneś ją wybrać, skoro i tak jesteś “matką” tej watahy. Równie dobrze mógł na mnie wylać kubeł zimnej wody. 

\- Więc Isaac wiedział?

Derek potrząsnął głową.

\-  _ Każdy _ wilkołak wiedział. To nie jest coś, co można ukryć. To jak się zachowuje przy tobie, jak pachnę… Nawet młodsze wilkołaki wiedzą, że coś jest na rzeczy. - dokończył cicho. 

Stiles przełamał się i podniósł się z krzesła, zostawiając na biurku kartki. Usiadł delikatnie na łóżku, odwracając pozycję, w której już kiedyś siedzieli podczas nocnej rozmowy. 

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? 

Derek uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- I co miałbym ci powiedzieć? Hej, jesteś moim towarzyszem? Stiles, nie rozumiesz jak bardzo wilkołak pragnie być blisko swojego partnera. W przypadku alfy jest to jeszcze silniejsze, bo także bety czują więź. Nie zniósłbym, gdybyś opuścił watahę. Wolałem, żebyś w niej był, nawet jeśli nie bylibyśmy razem. 

Stiles usiadł bliżej niego i powiedział cichym głosem.

\- To dlatego starałeś się trzymać mnie na dystans?

\- Kiedy byłeś z tym Danny’m. - potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

Stiles chwycił go za rękę. 

\- Byłem z Danny’m, bo myślałem, że w watasze nie ma dla mnie miejsca. Byłem z nim, bo trzymałeś się na dystans, a on uosabiał wszystkie przeciwieństwa twoich zachowań względem mnie. 

Derek uniósł brwi z zaskoczenia. 

\- Pierwszy raz poszedłem na imprezę do Jungli, bo wszyscy oprócz mnie mieli pary, a ty trenowałeś Malię. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tak to odbierasz…

Stiles wzmocnił uścisk na ręce alfy.

\- Nie mogę odejść z watahy, wiem o tym od dawna. Nie mogę zostawić Scott’a, Isaac’a, Lydii… Każda z bet jest moim przyjacielem, nieważne jak długo ją znam. Nie mogę odejść, bo nie potrafię zostawić ciebie, głupku.

\- Co? - powiedział Derek zduszonym głosem, więc Stiles zdecydował się w końcu na to, co od dawna zajmowało mu myśli.

Pochylił się i delikatnie musnął wargami usta Dereka. Wilkołak sapnął zaskoczony, ale chwilę później odpowiedział pocałunkiem, słodkim i delikatnym. Stiles przesunął się bliżej niego, tak, że Derek mógł objąć go ramieniem. Gdy ich ciała się zbliżyły, pocałunek stał się intensywniejszy. Ręka wilkołaka gładziła plecy chłopaka, aż ten, poddając się pocałunkowi, odchylił się, kładąc się na łóżku. Wplótł dłonie we włosy Dereka, tak, że gdy w końcu przerwali pocałunek, ich twarze znajdowały się tylko milimetry od siebie. 

\- Dalej się boisz? - wyszeptał cicho w usta Dereka. - Dalej we mnie nie wierzysz?

Odpowiedzią Dereka był kolejny pocałunek. Położył dłoń na biodrze Stilesa, a chłopak pod wpływem pieszczoty delikatnie wygiął się w jego kierunku. Derek całował, jakby śnił, jakby ta chwila była spełnieniem jego marzeń, a Stiles przyjmował to, co mu dawał. Gdy alfa przerwał, głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza.

\- To było… Łał. - powiedział, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

Derek uśmiechnął się, gładząc jego nogę. 

\- Pomyśleć, że to mogłoby być codziennością, gdybyśmy porozmawiali wcześniej. 

\- Może nie powinienem zakazywać betom zdradzenia tobie tej tajemnicy. - przyznał Derek.

\- No ba!, raczej że nie. Dobrze że masz mnie, dopilnuję, żebyś nie miał więcej takich głupich pomysłów. Bo nie miałeś więcej takich głupich pomysłów, prawda?

\- Nie, jeśli nie liczysz obalenia pomysłu Erici, żeby nazywać cię S-mamą, gdy wreszcie się dowiesz. 

Stiles przekrzywił głowę, namyślając się. 

\- To chyba będzie ci policzone jako plus.

\- Chyba? - zaśmiał się Derek, pociągając go do kolejnego pocałunku. 

Kiedy w końcu udało im się położyć w odpowiednich do snu pozycjach, dochodziła trzecia. 

\- Nie wierzę, że tak długo to przede mną ukrywaliście. - powiedział Stiles, wpatrując się w oczy Dereka. 

\- Uwierzysz jutro, gdy będziesz nieprzytomny na zajęciach. 

\- Nie wierzę, że muszę jutro iść na zajęcia. 

Derek zaśmiał się cicho, wtulajac twarz we włosy Stilesa. 

\- Śmiejesz się tak pięknie. Dlaczego wcześniej nie słyszałem tego śmiechu?

Bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, że Derek się uśmiecha.

\- Wcześniej nie miałem powodów do śmiechu.

Mimo małej ilości snu, następnego dnia Stiles był pełen energii. Derek już nie spał, gdy zadzwonił budzik, a Stiles zapomniał zapytać go, czy w ogóle zmrużył oczy. Zamiast tego korzystał z tego, że mógł go pocałować na dzień dobry. Co prawda przez to prawie spóźnił się do szkoły… Kiedy wbiegł do budynku, bety nadal stały koło jego szafki, w codziennym spotkaniu przed zajęciami. Serio, jak on mógł nie zorientować się tak długo, że coś jest nie tak? Albo zbyt bardzo  _ tak _ , zależy jak na to spojrzeć. Gdy podszedł do grupy, rozmowa zamikła. Wilcza cześć, wyczulona na zapach, zamarła w jednym miejscu. Isaac wyglądał, jakby uderzył w niego piorun. 

\- Joł, siema! - przywitał ich z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Was też miło widzieć. Ty. - powiedział wskazując palcem na Ericę. - Nazwij mnie S’mamą, a będziesz mieć  _ wszystkie _ tury mycia naczyń. 

Nie zauważył, kto pierwszy się na niego rzucił, ale po chwili stał na środku korytarza, ciasno otoczony  _ swoimi _ betami.  _ Tak powinno być od długiego czasu _ , pomyślał z uśmiechem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finito!


End file.
